Pregnant by the enemy
by Kagome41693
Summary: Sakura has a one night stand..There are consequences and she has to pay the price. She is now pregnant, but what happens when her baby's daddy ends up at her school and everyone finds out she is pregnant!
1. Chapter 1

3 months pregnant.

Gaara's baby

--

--

--

--

"Damnit" I cursed myself as i looked in the full lenght mirror in my bathroom seeing my stomach with a little bump showing.

My name is Sakura Haruno. I am starting my senior year at South Konoha Boarding School today. I just moved back here yesturday and I have stayed clear from everyone because of what happened to me over the summer. Most people live on campus but a few seniors are living in the apartments right off campus too. I am 17 years old but my birthday is in 2 months. I am looking forward to seeing my friends again but also not looking forward to people finding out that I am pregnant.

_Flashback_

_"Sakura" Ino yelled from outside my dorm. We were heading to the club tonight sence it is our last night together before we all move back home for the summer time._

_"Coming" I opened my door and ino looked me down and up. I had a black tight tang top on and a pink skirt that went down mid-thigh. tenten picked it out for me to wear and she would kill me if I didn't. I had 100 dollors in cash in my back pocket along with my fake id to drink._

_Ino quickley pulled me to her car and I got in seeing tenten in the back. Ino got in and we headed to the club._

_"Sakura you look so sexy" tenten said and ino laughed and agreed with her. I just looked back and glared at her._

_"You know you could have a least let me have some pantie hoes to put on because I keep feeling a draft." I told them and they laughed._

_"Sorry sakura your legs are better without them because you have perfect skin anyway." I looked at my legs and smiled. Yeah I did have perfect skin, I was born with it for some reason. I have never had a pimple or anything like that. The only thing that can mess up my skin is scars, or bruses. _

_"where's hinata?" I asked ither of them because I couldn't take the silence._

_"Her dad came and helped her pack so she had to go home early" tenten said obviously sad that hinata couldn't come._

_"Oh well we are still having fun because it is our last night" Ino said and tenten cheered_

_"Hell yeah" tenten cheered._

_"Oh tenten what about your boyfriend arn't you going to miss him" I asked looking simpathic till she smiled at me._

_"Nope he is meeting me at the club tonight and we have days over summer that well fly out and visit each other." Tenten frowned "I mean yeah I will miss not having him around everyday but you know family has missed me all year" tenten said and I nodded._

_"Yeah I'm going back but not because of the family, I am going to work at my mom's flowershop full time and make enough money to rent an apartment when I come here next year" Ino said_

_"Yeah and I am living with you too" Ino looked back at her then back to the road._

_"The hell you are, I don't want noone having sex in my apartment but me" ino said and we laughed._

_We pulled into the parking lot and it was filled. It took us like around 20 minutes to even find a parking spot. We was lucky we got one because ino pulled into the spot before the other car infront of us could. When we walked up to the bouncer and he looked at us and let us in without even looking at our id's. Damn did we buy this things for nothing. When we walked in for a second all I could see were flashing lights but my eyes adjusted and I seen people dancing in the center of the floor and the bar was right next to it._

_"ah I see neji" We looked over at tenten and laughed._

_"Go, meet me at the car around 2am" Ino yelled in her ear and then tenten took off like a hyper little girl. then it was down to me and ino._

_"Come on lets get some drinks" Ino yelled to me pulling me to the bar with her._

_"Two tequila's please" Ino asked and I looked at her. I don't know about this drinking thing because we might get caught. the bartender asked for both or our id's, he glanced at them then gave us our drinks. We must look much older then we are for everyone to believe we could acually be 21._

_"To parting hard" Ino and I clinged our glasses and drunk. I have never tried an alcoholic drink before. It burnt my throat and I gasped but ino just laughed at me._

_"You'll get use to the sting" Ino said and took another big sip._

_We looked around and seen that tenten was having fun dancing with neji. We laughed because tenten was a crazy little hyper girl all the time and no one could ever change her even if they wanted too. I looked back at the bar and seen this one guy looking over here at ino._

_"ino i think you have a stalker" In terms that just means that you have someone watching you._

_"Where" Ino spun around and I looked over to him. Ino followed my gaze and blushed. "Wow he is hot" Ino said and I laughed._

_"Go you know you want too" I told her and she smiled at me._

_"You sure you'll be okay alone" She asked_

_"Positive" I told her then she grabed her drink hoped off the stool and walked over to him._

_I kept my eye on them from a distance and seen that they were laughing and ino of course was flirting. I drank the rest of my tequila and put out a 20 from my pocket and got a shot. I downed the shot in no time even though my throat was burning but now it felt like a new sensation and I liked it. I got another shot and downed that too before I decided to go dance._

_I went out on the dance floor not caring anymore about really anything. I just started dancing moving to the music. I started out alone but by the middle of the song I had 3 guys all rubbing up against me. I liked the feeling and grabed one of them, I rubbed my butt up against him and he groined in pleasure. I smiled and felt him rub himself up against me just to help his need for pleasure. Toward the end of the song I made my way out of the dance floor and back to the bar. I was so dizzy but i didn't let that stop me. The guy followed and sat beside me and I then really looked at him._

_"You really know how to have a good time" the guy said smiling at me._

_"Yeah" I said looking at his features. he had black hair with dark brown eyes. He was biig build and he looked around 21-24 years old. But of course anyone who gets in here has to be at least 21 unless they have a fake id like I do. damn I made a horrible mistake ugh rubbing against a guy his age. That discusses me even though I am almost to a certain age that it will be legal. He looked at me and I could see the hunger in his eyes now._

_"I am going to get some fresh air" i said even though I don't know why I would need to explain where i was going to him. I got up and quickly retreated toward the exit. _

_When I was outside, i felt like I could breath. There was now a long line waiting to get into the club right outside. I had to get away from the noise, so I followed the building to the side of it were there was darkness and I seen ino's car way down there. I thought about just going down there and hiding in the car till 2am but that would be a bad idea plus they would kill me if they found out that I wasn't inside having fun._

_I stepped away from the wall deciding to go back inside. When I bumped into someone._

_"Oh sorry" I said and looked up seeing it was the guy I had danced with and his two buddys was around surrounding -shit this is bad. I backed up to the building and they laughed and looked at me._

_"Looky here, all we are looking for is a good time, and you are going to give it to us" black haired one said closing in on me._

_"Go guys, find your own, this one is mine only" He said and he buddys cursed and walked back around to the front._

_I looked up at him and could smell his horrible breath now. He had been drinking a lot. He started moving and so did I. I moved and started running for the front of the building. He caught me right before i could get to it and pinned me to the building with his body. i took a breath to scream but he clamped his hand over my mouth before I could and I got choked up on my on breath. He looked down and I realized he was looking at my boobs. _

_"So glad that I pick someone like you who is blessed with these" He whispered in my ear making me shiver with disgust. I then relized that I had been crying feeling a wet tear slid down my face._

_"Don't worry this will be over fast" He whispered unclasping my button from my skirt. before he could unzip it I kneed him or more of tried to knee him but he caught it._

_"Now that would have hurt" Was the last thing he said before someone yanked him off of me and he went tumbling backward to the ground. I looked up to see a build red head standing infront of me, protecting me._

_The blacked haired man scrambled up and ran off. Red haired guy turned around and looked at me._

_"You okay?" He asked and I just stared at him for the longest time._

_"Umm t-thank you" i said and he just stared. He had the most beautiful jade eyes I have ever seen. Before I could stop myself I reached up and kissed him then backed off._

_"Oh sorry" I told him but he just looked at me confused then kissed me. But this time both of us was in the kiss. He wrapped his hands around my waste and pulled me to him lifting me off the ground when he did. I had my hands around his neck pulling him deeper. Then he bit my lip and drawed blood. I gasped and he used that to let his tounge slide in my mouth to explore. When he pulled away from my mouth my feet was on the ground again but he was kissing my neck and my collar bone. I loved this feeling or sensation. Then I suddenly felt hot down there, oh no._

_"All you - have to do is say no" He said kissing my neck leaving kisses down my neck._

_"N-no" He went down to my chest and was sucking "don't stop" I said and he pulled back smirking._

_"Which is it?" He asked and I smiled and looked up at him. I pulled him into another kiss and he smiled against my lips._

_"Thats a yes then" He said "My van" he said and I thought I heard him wrong so I pulled back._

_"Huh?" I said kinda confused_

_"Well its ither out here in the open or in my van" He did make a lot of sence so i nodded. He picked me up bridal style and were we soon at his van. I couldn't wait I had to have him now. Before he could even get the back doors open I had my legs wrapped around him and was kissing him again. i was kissing his neck as he opened the back doors of the van. I wined as he made me let go putting me inside his van closing the door. Then he was suddenly on top of me. He was back up at my lips again. his hands sliding my shirt up and in a flash my shirt was gone and he was kissing my boobs and down to my stomach. He suddenly took his shirt off then was back down pulling me up sucking and bitting my neck while he undid my bra and tossed it to the side. He moved back down and started licking a circle around my nipple. I moaned loving this feeling of pleasure. He was sucking on my nipple and pulling down my skirt._

_"ugh" i was trying to speak but couldn't all I could do was moan. I felt him pull my panties down and slip a finger inside me. I arched my back and he started pumping his finger in and out of me. I felt my climax come fast but before that would happened he removed him finger. _

_I winned and when I looked down at him I seen him coming over me positioning himself._

_He went in slowly and I screamed, not really loud but still. I arched my back and he came down and kissed me. It was hurting and I was about to tell him to stop when it started to feel good. _

_He started pumping faster and we were at perfect rhythem. Our hips grinding and me moaning in pleasure._

_"Oh god" I yelled as my climax came and he growled when he released at that exact time. _

_He collasped beside me and I try to catch my breath. I have never ever had this kind of experence in my life. I looked over at him and thats when it rang._

_"What time is it?" I asked him and he looked around startled and found a watch above him._

_"2:05 why?" He asked as I started to panic._

_"Not that this wasn't fun" I said putting my clothes back on. "But I have to go" I said putting on my shirt sliding out of the van._

_End flashback_

"I'm so stupid" I told myself in the mirror. To not think about the consequences if I didn't use a damn condom.I am three months pregnant for that. I had on black skinny jeans and I slid on a white tang top knowing it wont cover my baby so I put on a grey sweater that nearly reached my knees in lenght. I was happy because when I looked in the mirror I could no longer see my bump belly. I looked over at the clock and I seen that I had 5 minutes to get to my first class. Thank godness this is my last year and my classes are an hour long from 12pm to 4pm. I grabed my bookbag and headed to class.

As soon as I got in the building the late bell rang. grate late on my first day. i walked to my first blocked and opened the door. My first was english and as soon as i walked in everyone looked at me. I smiled and looked up.

"Ahh sakura you are late" kakashi shook his head "Please close the door and take a seat" i did what he asked and closed the door looking around seeing tenten in the back with neji smiling at me and I smiled back. I then seen hinata in the back with an empty seat beside her. i walked over and sat beside her.

"Long time no see" I whispered to her and she smiled and nodded. i have a good feeling about this semester. That quickly came crashing down when the door opened and a certain red headed boy came through.

"You are late gaara" kakashi said

"Get use to it" I heard gaara mumble even from here. Gaara looked more angrier and scary then he had that night and now I know the fathers name. As he made his way down the row to sit in the last seat unoccupied beside me. Shit why does that have to be the only unoccupied seat. Girls were looking at him and drooling but I just kept my head down. maybe its not him, maybe I am imaging him because I am pregnant and need to have someone to blame but myself. I calmed down after giving myself a pep talk and looked over at him. He looked over at me and smirked, I looked down at my book and felt as though my heart was going to burst. Yep that is him, no dought about that, but why does he have to sit fucken close to me.

_This is now going to be one long fucken semester._


	2. Chapter 2

--

--

--

--

--

When the bell rang and first block was over I looked over and gaara was already heading toward the door. Thank you. I smiled again and looked over a hinata.

"Something w-wrong?" hinata asked he and I laughed nerviously. Oh god did I look at him to much, oh no she is going to find out then I wont be able to keep it a secret.

"No girl" I said hugging her and she smiled at me.

"See you at lunch tenten" I waved going out of the classroom just trying to get to my second block and away from my friends.

As soon as I walked into my second block I notice 3 people. Ino, sasuke and gaara again. Wait I looked and seen ino and sasuke holding hands and being flirty. what the hell happened over the summer. I walked over to ino and smiled at her, but when she looked up at me she didn't look so happy to see me.

"Long time no see" I said

"Yeah, sad that I have to see you now" She said and sasuke smirked at me in amusement. Ino was not even paying attention to me she was fialing her nails.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked her and she stopped and looked up at me. People started filling up the classroom but they watched us.

"Lets see I am popular, your not. I have an apartment, you don't." She got up out of her seat and got in my face. "I have a boyfriend, and you...don't" she said and got to close for comfort.

"Who said she doesn't have one" I turned around and seen a guy with black hair, his eyes were blue and he was wearing a black shirt that showed his abs and black jeans. He was gorgeous. He smiled walking over putting his hand around my wast. We turned toward ino and she looked shocked then she smirked.

"So your not popular ither" Ino said he was looking around and most of the girls was looking at him smiling.

"Not yet" he said then ino noticed all the girls looking at him and she sat back down. I laughed and he pulled me with him in the back row. He sat in the seat at the window and I had to sit between him and gaara, great.

"Thank you" I said looking over at him. He looked over and me and smiled then he leaned toward me but before he could say anything the teacher walked through the door.

"Class shut up" I looked and seen it was orochimaru, oh god he is teaching this class. "you are in advanced history class, it isn't a very big class" he was saying looking around. "but i'm sure if you listen to me and do what I say then you will have no trouble" He said and I was getting this weird feeling. Uh no it wasn't a weird feeling. My stomach is feels like its twisting again.

Oh no not during class please. This is not a good time for morning sickness. I knew I was about to throw up so in the middle of orochimaru talking I got up.

"Mrs haruno would you-" I didn't hear what else he was going to say because I ran out. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. i threw up this morning, I thought when they said morning sickness, that it was going to be in the morning. ugh.

When I walked out of the stal someones hand was extended to me. I looked up and she had blond hair with 4 pig-tails.

"Want some gum to help with your breath after that" I was so embaressed.

"Sure" I took the gum. "thanks" I said to her.

"Temari" She extended her hand

"Sakura" I shook her hand and we smiled. This might be a good year considering everything."first year" i asked and she smiled

"No, I don't go here" I looked back over at her.

"I am here to make sure neither of my brothers get into trouble there first day, I go to college down town" She said and I smiled, thank godness I didn't meet a freak who was gonna blow up the school or something.

"Oh cool, who are your brothers." I said just being friendly.

"Um kankuro, he is sortof a perv" She said and I laughed "Just stay clear of him, and gaara" I stopped and it felt like everything was going in slow motion. "You okay" She put a hand on my arm and I went right back in the bathroom to throw up. I can't believe after hearing his name, would want me to throw up. Maybe the baby doesn't like her father ither.

I walked back out of the stal and she smiled at me and gave me another piece of gum. " are you sick" she asked and I know I couldn't tell anyone that i was pregnant expecially his sister.

"Yeah but I have to get back to class, I kind of ran out on everyone" I said walking out and she followed

"I'll walk in and tell you teacher why you ran out, it might help coming from me because I know every teacher here" She said and hugged me like we have been friends forever or something.

We walked to the classroom and everyone looked at me and temari.

"Where did you run off too?" Orochimaru asked.

"She got sick and ran out" temari said coming in from behind me. Orochimaru nodded to her and pointed to my seat. I walked back to my seat and gaara was looking up at his sister then to me. I just smiled as temari said bye and walked out.

"You okay?" I looked over to the black haired fake boyfriend and smiled

"Well-

"NO talking mrs. haruno, do the work I put on your desk and if any of you talk you will be sent to the principals office" He yelled to the class and I just shrugged and looked down at my history papers I had on my desk.

I wasn't even here when he was talking about this stuff, great now I have freaken homework. "Class I will be giving you a quiz on your homework tomorrow, so if you don't do it thats 2 zeros" Orochimaru said and I looked down at all this and I know I didn't know what to do or where to even start. Then a note landed on my desk.

_we will talk at lunch, but after school please meet me at my apartment. It is the one striaght across from the entrence of the school, the penthouse and I'll help you with your homework_

Okay I usually don't get invatations for help on homework but whatever. I looked over at him and shook my head yes and he smiled at me. When the bell rang I got up and grabed my bookbag but he grabed it before I could.

"Let me help you" I looked over seeing ino watching us, ah thats why. He grabed my wast and walked with me out leaving gaara behind staring at us.

"The names ray, sakura" He said in my ear as soon as we got outside the classroom. I looked up at him and smiled. We stoped and I had my back against the wall looking at him.

"I have to do something real quick, i'll see you at lunch in a minute" He said handing me my bookbag back and walking away.

i seen gaara walk out of the classroom watching ray go the other way and he seen me. I started walking toward the cafeteria before he could even get close to me to talk.

I walked out on the padio and spotted tenten,neji and shino. I walked over smiling at sat down with them.

"I see you two made it through the summer" I said talking about tenten and neji.

"Yep we sure did" tenten said and hinata and kiba joined.

"Ah the group is all together again" I said and we laughed.

"Except-" tenten stopped and everyone looked over at another table where ino was sitting on sasukes lap.

"Oh forget her, she is being a complete bitch" hinata said and everyone looked at her and she turned completely red. "Sor-ry" she said

"No no don't be sorry that was good and the truth" tenten said and everyone started laughing.

"Hey new boy" Ino shouted and everyone at our table turned to see ray, well only I know his name. "Come and sit with the popular kids" She yelled and he was just ignoring her.

"Hey he's in my first block" kiba said "I think his name is ray" kiba said standing up. "hey ray, over here" ray looked over and started walking toward us smiling at me.

"Fine you will never be popular" ino yelled from across the padio. ray just seemed to ignore her.

He came over and sat beside me.

"So ray I'll introduce you to everyone" kiba said being so happy about something. "Hinata,tenten,neji" he said going around the table "then shino and

"Sakura yes I met her" He said looking at me and I smiled. tenten raised her eyebrows at me and I laughed.

"He helped me out when ino was bring a bitch to me" I said which was nothing but the truth. He smiled and put his arm around me.

"Yeah a little bit to close for just friends" Tenten said and he retreated his arm and I laughed but wished he would put his arm around me again. Then the bell rang again.

"Lunch just keeps getting shorter and shorter" Kiba said getting up and we laughed

"See you guys later" I said walking in with ray holding the door open for me.

"why thank you sir" I said laughing as I came in.

"Anything else madam before I have to get back to my hell hole" he said and I smiled

"No you may leave" I said laughing and couldn't stop. He smiled at me and walked off toward his class. I just walked toward my third block which was advanced chemistry.

When I walked in everyone was at desk that was with a table and two chairs. Duh this is a lab where we do stuff no wonder. I looked around and seen shino in the back with an empty seat next to him. I walked back and sat next to him my stomach wanted some food, ever sence I got pregnant I have had to eat like every hour.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah just sence I didn't eat lunch i-" I looked down and he took something out of his bookbag. It was a chicken sandwich. Thank you shino for taking you lunch with you.

"I don't want to eat your lunch" i said because tecnically that was his. He smiled at me

"Same girl, not wanting to take something from people" He said and tore the sandwich in half so he could eat the other half. I happliy took it and we both ate still waiting for the teacher even though class started 5 minutes ago. I think this year might go pretty good.


	3. Chapter 3

--

--

--

When the bell rang shino looked over to me and I rolled my eyes. This class has been the funiest one mostly because the teacher didn't even show up so me and shino listened to his i-pod the whole time. I got up and grabed my things, seeing students quickly left the room.

"What do you have next" Shino asked me. I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and checked.

"uh study hall in the library" I said and he laughed

"have fun" He said going a different way then me now. I turned and walked straight into something, or someone ither way it felt like a wall. I started falling back, I closed my eyes ready for the landing but someone caught me. I opened my eyes and stared in disbelief.

"G-gaara" I said and he smirked. He put me back upright but he didn't let go. People were staring at us and I hit him in the chest to make him let go. He did and I stormed off down the hall toward the study session.

I can't believe I just did that, but he has no right to me. I walked into my study session and seen that most of the tables were taken and filled but one and a guy with shaggy hair was sitting there. I walked over to him and sat down, people turned aroudn and started staring again. Oh god have they found out that I am pregnant, no how could they?

I got out my books and started trying to figure out what I missed in 2nd block while I was in the restroom. I looked around seeing more people looking at me and I opened my book trying to ignore them but when I looked back up the shaggy haired kid was smirking and a whole lot of people were staring.

"Would you all just mind your own fucken business" I yelled not really realizing how loud it was till the libaraian came out with her hand on he hip.

"Oh great" I said quietly to myself as the libaraian made her way toward me. Now that I was about to get introuble even more people were staring.

"Whats your name?" The libaraian asked

"Ino" I said trying to get ino introuble instead but the libarian stared in disbelif.

"Now i know Ino, whats your name" Shit she knew ino, damnit she is knew how the hell, oh ino is popular. I looked over and seen the shaggy haired one looking at me now.

"Sakura Haruno" i answered

"Okay sakura, we do not tolerate that language in the library, now I am going to have to escort you to the principals office" I stared at her.

"What? I didn't do anything, all these damn people were staring at me" I yelled and she looked pissed now but I didn't care, there is no way I am going to get introuble for nothing.

"Well could I at least have one second" i asked putting my stuff back in my bookbag.

"Hurry" She was really pissed now. I looked around seeing everyone looking at me smirking because they would want to to get introuble and I know it. Then I noticed a girl i hated last year, he name is kisha. I got up and walked over to her and she smirked. I drew my hand back and before anyone could stop me I hit her square in the face and she fell back in her seat.

"Haruno, principals office NOW!!!" She yelled and I walked back to get my things.

"Now thats worth a trip to the principals office" I yelled at the libraian seeing shaggy boy acually smiling now, so he was amused. Then it just popped this had to be the other brother the one I heard about, temari's brother kankuro. I heard something about him in third when I was listening to the i-pod. He snapped a girls arm for getting to close to him. So thats why people were staring but he seemed to not get introuble for it and I didn't get hurt sitting that close. I was half-way to the door then I turned back around.

"Later Kankuro" I yelled and he looked up smirking. I then walked out the door and down to the pricipals office I went.

When I got in the office there was only one other person waiting and it was gaara? What the hell? I sat on the far end of the couch not even paying attention to him but I could feel his eyes looking at me.

"Ugh" I heard someone coming out of the office and it was principal tsunade. I have been in this office so many times last year.

"Gaara sence you are new I will have to let you slid like I did your brother, but if you get into another fight with sasuke I will have to suspend you" She said and I laughed and there attettion was redirected to me.

"Mrs Haruno I don't think you are in a place to be laughing" She said but I just laughed again.

"I'm sorry, wait no I am not, I shouldn't even be in here" I yelled standing up

"Sakura you punched a girl for no reason" Tsunade yelled back and gaara looked amused watching both of us.

"i was going to be sent here for yelling at people for staring at me!!!!!" I yelled hopfully getting my point across but she just kept getting madder.

"So you punched a random girl" Tsuande said and I laughed again and she looked pissed.

"No I hated her last year and if I was going to be sent out I had to have a better reason" I said calming my voice down.

"This is your first day back, I will let you off but if this continues like it did last year I will not hold back" She said, "Oh gaara walk with haruno to the nurses office to get some ice for her hand" I looked down seeing my hand was red.

"damn I didn't even feel it" I whispered to myself then shugged walking out with gaara on my heels.

We walked to the nurses office in silence which I was really not use too but I wasn't going to talk to my baby's daddy. haha that sounded weird. We walked in to see the girl I punched was getting treated and I laughed.

"Laugh now haruno but I-" She stopped looking behind me and I looked behind just to see gaara. Shit was everyone at this school scared of them.

"Oh kisha scared of gaara" I said laughing as we passed her.

"Yes" The woman asked coming from the closest.

"I was sent for some ice for my hand" the woman looked at me then over at kisha. Then she looked back up at me and I nodded.

"SHit" We looked back at kisha "Stupid fucker, that hurt" She said cursing at the nurse who was helping her.

"Someone needed to do it" The woman said coming out with a bag of ice and I laughed

"true, thanks" I said grabbing the bag placing it on my hand.

The whole way back through kisha didn't say anything she just frowned which made me laugh even harder.

When we were out I looked over at the door then the hall. Gaara chose the door and I watched him go out. What the hell I only have 15 minutes of class left anyway. I walked out and toward gaara.

"Why are people so afraid of you?" I asked bluntly really wanting to know. He stopped and looked at me. "I mean I sat with your brother and thats why people were staring at me before because he was suppose to rip my arm off or something for sitting to close. He broke a girls wrist thats why people are scared of him but all you did was fight Uchiha" I said and he smirked.

"Okay I guess talking isn't your best subject" he knew where I was getting that from and he chuckled a little.

"hn" He said and I looked over at him then back at the building that was were my room was at.

"Okay don't tell me why people are so scared of you" I said walking off toward my dorm.

When i was walking I noticed the ground getting softer and softer. I looked down to see that I was walking on sand and it was lifting me up. I turned around and looked at gaara in disbelief.

"No way this is awsome" He stared at me then he did some kind of movement with his hand and I blinked then found my feet back on the ground but the sand covered my body getting tighter and tighter.

gaara walked over to me. "This is how I kill" He said and I could tell he was telling the truth because the sand was getting tighter. "When I close my palm, you will be nothing but blood" he said and I looked straight into his eyes but I wasn't scared. "want to see" He asked

"Yeah but on someone else not me" I said feeling the sand loosen up a little but only one side and I felt a horrible pain from the other side but I didn't show it. I moved my loose hand to my stomach to keep my baby safe from being crushed hopefully.

Ring

Gaara turned and didn't notice he closed his hand some more and i cried out in pain. Gaara quickly turned back to me and the sand fell but my arm wasn't good. It was dislocated and it hurt like hell. I looked back up at gaara and people started flowing out of the school.

"sorry" He said and diappeared in a wirl of sand.

He just said sorry, that was what he said right, I am sure I didn't make that up. I looked and seen tenten coming out of the school with neji but I turned away and started walking to the gate. I remembered that ray told me to meet him in the penthouse at the top.

I walked over to the aparment hurting like hell, well just my arm. I walked in and there was this nice man at the door.

"Mam are you okay" He noticed me holding my shoulder.

"yes thank you" I said and he nodded, I knew he knew I was hurting but he was mining his own business.

i walked into the elevator and clicked penthouse. It even had a button for it, penthouse. I laughed, this apartment has 9 floors and I have never seen the penthouse before. when the elevator dinged signeling that I was on the 9th floor and opened. I looked and walked out into a short hallway. The hallway had one door but it was double doors.

"Ugh" I walked over to the door and knocked.

"1 minute sakura" He said then I heard footsteps and the door opened.

"Ray?" I said walking in and looking around seeing all the doors were open. There was a huge livingroom in the middle then-.

"Sakura are you okay" Ray said looking at my arm.

"No, do you know how to realine a bone" I asked and he lookede at me serious.

"Sakura we need to get you to the hospital?" I said walking back toward the door but I shook my hand.

"Please all you have to do is realine it and it will heal itself, the hospital will be wasting money I don't have" i said and he looked at me simpathaticly.

"Sakura i don't know if I can-

"You can just quickly pop it" I said pleading.

"Okay come over here" He said and I followed him and sat on a chair and he put his hand on my arm.

"Oww" I wined and he pulled back "Your going to have to do it fast" I said and he looked away.

"Sakura, I can't hurt you" I got up and looked up at him.

"I know I different way" i said wanting my arm to be back straight. "Put your hand on my arm and hold it tight" I asked and he nodded knowing where i was going. He put his hand on my arm and I didn't say anything about haw that hurt.

"Harder" I asked and he squized my arm and I jerked it back and it poped. I moved my arm a little and it was back in the right place.

"Hold on" Ray disappeared and I looked around. There was 4 sliding doors revilinng three steps leading up into a room then a bathroom in between the rooms. I kept walking to where ray had disappeared and seen a small kitchen then a hall way beside it. I walked down the dark hall way which lead to a door. I opened to door and seen it was white colored walls but red covers, and everything. I walked over to the windown and looked out to see a spectaular view.

"You know" I jumped not noticing ray came in. "I picked this room because the moon light comes stright threw that window" he said and I smiled.

"That would be beautiful" I said looking back toward the sun.

"here" I turned and ray gave me something. I looked at it and knew what it was. "I had it from long ago, but you need it if you want you arm to heal properly" He said

"So you want to be a doctor some day" I asked putting on the stupid slinky but couldn't find out how.

"Yes, I have a 4.0 Gpa and I have taken all the classes I need for it" he said walking toward me smiling because i still haven't found how to put this damn thing own.

I put the wrapping part around my neck and then it clicked. Ray helped and hooked it so it was loose around my neck watching me the whole time. I looked up and smiled getting caught in his eyes.

"So you want to tell me how it happened" Ray asked so close that i could feel his breathing on my cheek.

"Not really" I said and he smiled. "But I-i" Our lips were pretty much touching everytime we talked "rath-h-er tell y-you" I didn't get to finish because he closed the distance and kissed me. I wrapped my only good arm around his neck and pulled him too me. He backed up and broke the kiss and I looked at him.

"I shouldn't have done that" ray said and i frowned, "I mean-" He looked at me seeing I was confused.

"So you didn't want to kiss me" I asked feeling kindof embarresed. I backed away and he looked over at me.

"No I wanted too trust me but-" He sat down on his bed and I could tell that this was hard for him.

"But what" I asked sitting down beside me.

"I asked you to come here for a reason" he said but I was still comfused.

"And that would be?" I asked

"To ask you if you would like to live here instead of those dorms" He asked and I was shocked.

"Um I don't-"

"wait before you say no because of me, I'm getting transferred and I need someone to take care of my apartment" He said and I looked over at him.

"Your getting transferred?" I asked, I haden't known him but for a couple of hours but I feel really close to him.

"Yes" He grabed my good hand in his "I have to go back to my home and help my grandpa with the store and the funeral" i looked up at him.

"Your grandma?" He shook his head yes "I'm sorry" i said and he looked at me.

"The apartment is paid for 1 year, you can move in four friends if you want and you can have this room but no-one else but you can have this room" I smiled at him.

"Why me?" I asked him

"I can trust you, I know I can" I got up and looked away from him.

"Thats why you didn't want me to get too close to you?" I asked and he shook his head. "When do you leave"

"Tomorrow morning, my clothes and stuff is already ready in my car" He said getting up standing behind me. "I'm sorry" He whispered in my ear.

I turned and looked at him "I'm not" I said and he looked confused "I am glad that I got to met you, but you have to do what you got to do" He looked down and smirked.

"Here" he walked back to the desk then came back to me putting something in my hand. "keys to your new apartment" He said. I looked down and smiled.

"what if I choose to stay in my new apartment tonight with you" I said and he frowned

"Sakura"

"I wont get attached, I just want to be able to say goodbye and I can't do that across the street in my dorm" I said and he smiled.

"Okay you may stay in your new apartment" Ray said in defeat. I looked out the window seeing the sun starting to go down.

"Now" I looked back to see ray standing close again. "What really happened to your arm"

"I asked gaara why people were scared of him?" I said and rays eyes widen

"Sakura he is very dangerous, I met him a couple years ago and he is no joke" Ray said and I looked at my arm.

"No kiddin" i said and I looked back up to see him pissed

"So he thinks he can get to my girl" Ray said not even looking at her anymore.

"Your girl" I asked because he said we weren't supose to get that close. Ray just ran out of the room. I followed but the elevator door shut before I could stop it.

Shit he is not doing what I think he is doing is he. I couldn't take any chances, i took the stairs knowing that would kill me but I had to do it to stop him. He was going to get himself killed. I kept running but I was getting slower and slower then I just walked out and seen an elevator open and I took it.

Whe I got down to the bottom I didn't see him but the door man smiled at me and I smiled back. I walked outside to see ray was crossing the street and gaara was in the schools premisses. How the hell does gaara know that ray is coming after him. Do they know each other that well. I had to stop this. I quickley crossed the street and looked to see ray and ran over to them. Gaara noticed I was there and when he seem the slinky over my arm it looked like he was sorry but that quickley changed when he looked back at ray.

"Sakura didn't do anything to you yet you hurt her" Ray yelled. I looked around seeing that they were drawing attention.

"guys please stop this" I yelled but neither of them was paying attention to her.

"Sakura!" I looked over and seen tenten and neji walking my way.

"Please stop" I yelled

"No this will not happen again" ray yelled and I was confused again? what again?

Before anyone could do anything gaara had ray in a sand barriel squizzing him to death.

"Gaara please stop this" I yelled about to walk closer but tenten grabed me.

"sakura don't" Where the hell was all the teachers oh yeah this is the dorm side and the teachers don't notice whats going on on this side. I nuged tenten away and made my way toward gaara.

"Gaara please don't kill him, he is leaving in the morning anyway, he will be gone just don't do this" i said and was about to touch gaaras arm when sand came up and hit me in the chest, I went flying back and landed on my back on concrete which hurt like hell. I looked over at gaara and he had realeased the sand and was coming toward me. He came over and extended and hand to me,

"I don't need your damn help" I yelled at him using to wall behind me to stand. Gaara looked hurt but then it went back to normal and he walked away with everyone moving out of his path.

"Sakura!" I looked to see all my friends rushing to me.

"Hospital" I said and tenten got it.

"Come on get her in my van" Tenten said and shino grabed my bridal style and while tenten was showing them the way to her van.

Sakura just now relized what she got herself into, she is preganant but she had to make sure the baby was fine after that fall. Sakura got up and into the van sitting in the passenger seat with all friends in the back and tenten driving.

"You don't all have to come" I said and looked back at them.

"We just want to make sure that dirt-bag didn't hurt you bad because that was some hit" Kiba said smiling at me.

When we got to the hospital, my friends had to wait in the waiting room while they gave me ex-rays which I had to tell the nurse why I couldn't lay on my belly and she nodded and took the x-rays of my bad another way.

"Mrs Haruno, you don't have a doctor yet do you?" She asked and I nodded no.

"honey you get to have two sonoggrams for your baby, I can give you one today and make sure your baby is still okay" She said and I smiled

"Please?" I asked and she nodded.

"Come with me" We walked out of the room and I stopped at the waitingroom because all my friends got up.

"i will know the results in a minute okay" I said and they nodded. I looked over at the nurse and she said one, and I knew what she mean't. I could only have one friend in the room when I do my sonagram but no-one knew I was preganant and I don't know which friend to choose to carry this secret.

"tenten" i asked and she stood up "I can have one person in the room, please" I asked and she nodded running over to me.

"Come on" Tenten grabed my good arm and we followed the nurse to the room.

"You have to remove the jacket" The nurse said sweetly. This is it when I remove the jacket tenten will know, its kind of obvoius with my stomach growing.

"tenten don't get mad at me" i said and tenten was confused. I removed my jacket showing my cami and my stomach and tenten stared in disbelif.

"Sakura how?" Tenten was dumbstruck and didn't know what to say.

"I think you know how" i laughed laying on the hospital bed.

"Who?" Tenten asked and I nodded no.

"Someone I met at the club on the first day of summer" I said and tentens eyes grew wide. The nurse pulled up my shirt showing my tummy.

"Now this is going to be a little cold" the nurse said putting jel on my stomach.

"Sakura you had sex that night and didn't meantion it to us" tenten said and I just shrugged. The nurse pulled out a little thing with a picture thing on it.

"Yes and I really didn't get hurt bad by gaara I just wanted to come and make sure my baby was still okay after my fall, don't tell anyone please, I trusted you with this" I said feeling her hit my stomach with the little round thing.

Me and tenten looked at the screen and the nurse was moving around the thing on my stomach till she found it.

"See theres its little head" She said me and tenten was looking at it closely.

"So my babys still okay?" I asked

"Yes' She said taking away the thing and giving my a paper towl to rub the stuff off with. "But sakura you need to be carefull because if your baby was any bigger it would have died from a fall" She said and I nodded.

"So about my x-rays" I asked

"Yes" She said and left the room. I got back up and covered my belly with my sweat-shirt.

"Sakura you need to let people know, because then they would know not to hit you-

"Or they would hit me just for that purpose" I told her knowing people were going to find out by the rate she was growing. "As soon as people start noticing then I will tell them its true okay but right now I would probably seem like a slut to everyone" I said really not wanting to let gaara know he is a father.

"Oh we got an apartment but its just for us girls" I said trying to change the subject and it worked

"What where?" She asked

"Ray is moving back home for a while and he payed for the apartment for a year and he told me to move in and for my friends to move in too. he is in the penthouse of the building straight across from the entrence to the school" I said explainning it to her. "So?"

"Yes duh, I hate living in those dorms" tenten said excited "But that mean's hinata will find out your preganant"

"I will tell her but no-one else" The then the nurse came back in.

"Sakura you have nothing wrong with you back except brusing bone" I got up and she smiled at me.

"Thanks" I hugged my nurse and walked out seeing all my friends.

"I'm fine guys" I said and they all came over to me hugging me.

--

--

--

On the way back tenten told hinata about the apartement and how we got it. They also told me that tomorrow after school they were going to pack and start moving stuff in. I just sat there looking at my stomach, what is it would have died. I would never wanted that to happen but I don't know how to take care of a kid when I am one myself. Great this is just great.

When we got there I told tenten to drop me off at the apartment.

"Sakura you want us to stay with you" I looke around and seen rays car was gone. He left without saying goodbye and it wasn't even time yet.

"Sure ray left early" I said looking down disappionted.

"Okay let me go drop off the guys and grab some clothes and well come back" tenten said and I just waved her bye and went in the lobby part.

"hello again miss' the doorman said and I put on a fake smiled and made my way to the elevator.

Once I was inside the large apartment I took off my sweater and felt sad. I walked down the hallway beside the kitchen and opened his room door. There was a box on the floor with a tag on it.

"SAkura" thats what it said, I opened it and seen white stuff, I grabed it and seen a white cami, white pants,white thongs,white bra. he guess my bra size and he was right. There was also a white over thing to go over the cami, Then I seen the card. I grabed it and opened it

_Sakura,_

_I am sorry that I had to leave. I was faliing for you to fast and I was afraid if I didn't leave now that I wouldn't be able too. White is like the color of the heavens and angels. White is what is pure and good in this world. So I got u you these, hope you like them. You probably wont wear them but whenever you get ready to show people you will. _He knew I was pregnant. but how.

I pushed the box and walked back out of the room. I walked into the livingroom and was right on time when tenten and hinata walked in. Tenten was looking at the rooms and hinata was looking at me.

"Come on hinata I have something I have to tell you"


	4. power

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

When I woke up the next morning. I sat up to hear something sizzling and i smelt bacon. I sat up to see that I didn't even bother closing the sliding doors and tenten and hinata were laughing at me.

"good morning sleepy beauty" I looked at the clock seeing it was 10:30 and we don't have to be in school till 12:00. I laid back and covered myself up.

"Sakura come on, get up I know you usually get up this early, plus we made you breakfast" tenten said coming over yanking the blankets from my body.

I got up. "happy" tenten looked at me and frowned. I started laughing but that quickly stopped when something in my stomach chirned.

"Oh no" I said putting my hand over my mouth taking off toward the bathroom.

"I got her, you just keep cooking" Tenten said to hinata.

I heard tenten come in behind me and grabed my hair, pulling it back so I don't get puke on it. I really hated throwing up. I didn't even eat anything yet and I was throwing up. When i felt like I was done I got up and looked at tenten.

"Any better?" She asked then laughed

"not funny" I said walking back over sitting on my bed.

"you know I was thinking maybe if we can find the daddy and get them to agree to go on the jerry springer show and say 'that baby don't look like me'" Tenten said laughing and I laughed throwing a pillow at her.

"Funny" I said and she stuck her tounge out at me.

"Foods done" I looked up seeing hinata put the last plate on the table.

"great I am starving" I said getting off of the bed walking over seeing one plate filling with food but the other two had just some.

"Umm" i pointed at the plates.

"Sakura you are eating for two now" tenten said sitting down to her plate. I sat down and smiled seeing so much food and I was glad now that I told my friends well them two anyway.

"So when do you find out what it is?" hinata asked polightly

"next month, but guys don't go crazy with clothes when you find out what is is going to be" I asked them shoving food in my mouth. I knew as soon as they know what sex my baby will be that they will go and buy a lot of stuff.

"We wont, we promice" Tenten told me and I seen her wink at hinata but I just left it alone and ate my food.

"sakura, I didn't ask yesturday but what acually happened to your arm" Tenten asked getting serious on me. hinata nodded too so I guess I should tell them.

"Gaara" That was all I said and they gasped. Then out of nowhere tenten stood up.

"I am going to hurt that bastard!!" Tenten yelled and I grabed her arm

"Tenten he didn't mean to, he just dislocated it" I got up infront of tenten

"So thats why ray attacked gaara because gaara hurt you?" I shook my head yes and looked down at the floor. I took a step back and looked at them.

"I'm sorry" I told them and walked into the bathroom.

I took a long shower thinking about everything. Sence the begining of summer, sence I found out that I was pregnant everything has been different. Ray came to school for one day then had to transfer, gaara and kankuro are suppose to be the bad boys that noone is suppose to mess with but I will find away around that. I have came to a conclusion that I will not ever tell gaara that this is his baby or anyone else.

I got out of the shower and dressed in comfortable blue soft pajama bottoms with a blue cami and a big black sweater that covered my stomach up. I know we arn't allowed to wear pajamas to school but what the hell I felt like it.

When I came out of the bathroom tenten grabed me and we headed toward the school. I looked at the clock before I left to see that I had been in the bathroom longer then planed and we were about to be late.

"Come on" Tenten said as we carefully crossed the big road to get on school grounds. When we got across we walked into the school and into first block.

"Damn see we rushed for no reason at all" Tenten yelled looking at the empty chair that Kakashi is suppose to be sitting in. I laughed seeing everyone look at her then she ran back to be with neji. I looked back at my desk and gaara wasn't there beside it. Me and hinata just walked back to our seats. People kept looking at me because of the damn slinky but noone knew exactly what happened which made me happy.

"Sakura you okay?" I looked over at hinata and smiled

"Of course but I'm just a little tired" I slumped down in my desk and glanced back over at gaaras desk.

My first block was really boring. I just did the rest of my work for 2nd block and tried to understand what I was doing but I never did. I talked to hinata for a while then the bell rang and the teacher was still nowhere to be found. Gaara never came in and I was hoping that he just skipped and he would be in 2nd. But as soon as I walked into class he wasn't there and of course ino was. I don't know why I wanted him to be hear so bad, he hurt the hell out of my yesturday and yet I still can't blame it on him.

"Oh look here comes the slut herself" Ino said when she saw me come in.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I walked over to her and stood my ground looking hard at her.

"Don't play dumb, you are the reason ray and gaara started fighting" Well she was telling the truth but not the way it happened. "but of course I heard ray transfered so I guess he couldn't stand to be around you" Thats it this bitch is about to get it.

"Ino shut the fuck up!" Everyone in the room was now staring at us because of my loud outburst. "Ray transfered before I even met him and only ray was fighting because gaara hurt my arm" oops i didn't mean to let that one out. No one knew about it till now. People around the room gasped and laughed.

"Thanks" Ino winked at me then moved back to her seat with sasuke. She did that on purpose to get me to say something about him. Why?.

"Mrs haruno take a seat" I snapped back out of it seeing orochimaru behind me and everyone started laughing at me. Oh well I walked back to my seat and sat down. I glanced over at gaaras chair and wished the hell he was in it. I hope he wasn't out because of me because if he was then I would really feel bad.

I kept looking up at the clock wishing it would go a bit faster because I really wanted to find out why gaara wasn't in class on our 2nd day of school. I didn't hear a word that orochimaru had said but of course it really didn't matter to me, i didn't really care about school at all.

"Mrs Haruno?" I snapped back out and looked up to see that he was asking me something.

"Ugh can you repeat that?" Everyone was now looking at me.

"I told everyone to turn in there homework, did you do yours?" I nodded getting up and giving him my work .

"I advise you start paying attention" He said as I gave him my homework. I just rolled my eyes and returned to my seat. He really needs to realize that I don't give a shit for these classes, I got put in advanced classes but It doesn't mean that I am going to work any harder then i did in my regular ones.

I started to try and listen to what he was talking about, but it was just the damn depression, I already know about that. Ugh this is supose to be a advanced history as in harder. This is just like what I would have learned in my regular classes. Why the hell take advanced classes if its not teaching you anything advanced. Then when the bell rang I grabed my stuff and was about to leave

"Haruno please come here" Damnit I want to go to lunch to look for gaara but no now I have to stay after class to talk to this dumbass.

"What?" I snapped at him as soon as everyone was gone.

"Sit" He pointed to the first desk that ino sits in. I just sat and looked up at him, he didn't look mad just weird.

"Okay can you hurry, I kindof want to get to lunch" Now he was getting impatient.

"You have a brillant mind even though you hardly try so I am giving you a test and if you place a 95 or above you will be transfered to a harder history class" Oh great harder usually means easier with these people.

"I should be so happy and honored but I'm not" I seen him pissed and he just tossed the test on my table.

I looked down and the first question was really easy. When did columbus seal the ocean. Wow that was a hard question, I even heard that damn 2nd graders get that right. I went on with my test and it got harder and harder but nothing that I couldn't answer quickly. In 15 minuntes I was done with a 100 questioin test.

"here can I go to lunch now" he looked surprised as he grabed the paper out of my hand and set it on his desk.

"You may" I was already at the door.

When I got to lunch everyone was eating and I slumped beside shino.

"Where were you at?" tenten asked

"Doing something for the damn teacher, such a pain in my ass" They all smiled at me and laughed.

"Here we got you some food" Tenten said giving me a plate.

"Nah I'm not hungry, I just feel sick" I did feel sick probably being around all the food. I covered my mouth.

"Sakura?" tenten said and I nodded no because if I had to go throw up she would have followed to make sure my hair wasn't in it or that I was okay.

"Shino tell the teacher if she shows up that I got sick and went home" I said getting up, shino nodded understanding.

"You want me to-" I nodded I had to go myself. I got up and made my way away from the food and from the smell that was making my stomach turn.

I walked out from and started walking the grounds seeing people playing with freezbes and stuff and some were just skipping school like me. I could have stayed in but I didn't feel like it mostly because the classes were so boring and easy. then I seen someone I knew from my side vision. Kankuro, I looked and sure enough he was leaning against the side of the building. I walked over to him and he grabed my good wrist.

"Well If you want to break that one go ahead then I wouldn't have to do work" I said and he twisted harder then let go and smirked.

"Okay do you know where gaara is, sence he didn't come to class today?" I asked and he looked shocked for some reason.

"Your looking for someone who dislocated your arm and threw you against a building"

"Yeah duhh and you are his brother so can you help me out" I asked and he shrugged.

"You actually going to skip school to go find my brother and get hurt or killed" I nodded and he chuckled. "Fine apartment you live in but room 228" I was shocked, he lived in the apartments that i live in.

"Thanks" I turned to leave

The innercome busted out loud "Sakura haruno to the principals office immidatly" I uncoveredmy ears and sighed.

"Damnit" I wanted to leave this damn place and skip but no I couldn't, oh crap that probably what I am about to get introuble for. I walked back into the school and into the principals office.

"This way" shizuna said and I followed to to the back room with tsunade. She sat me down in a seat and left shutting the door,

"Ugh okay" I looked over to see tsunade smiling. "Whats this about?"

Tsunade handed me something and i took it, I looked and it was a paper, the advanced history class paper and I made a 100 on it, not really shocking but whatever. "Sakura you are a very bright student, now I have switched your history class"

"Wow thanks it has been my dream to be in an more advanced history class" I said sarcasticly

"It is a class of exactly 3 people including you" Okay that got my attention. why would there be a class that little in the first place. "We had kankuro in there sence yesturday and now we have you and gaara." really I have a class with both of them now great.

"here" tsunade handed my a piece of paper and the room was room 184. Noone even knows where that room is.

"Where is that room, and it doesn't have a teacher" I asked looking where it said teacher but was no teacher.

"It is in the basement and I am your teacher" I looked up shocked and she smiled back at me. "I will meet you and the rest by the cafeteria tomorrow and I will show you" I nodded "you are dismissed"

I walked out then walked out of the school looking down. Why the hell is it just us in that classroom, why isn't there more people in there. I know there has to be a lot more smarter people then me right? I walked acrossed the road and into the apartment.

I looked around and I would have to take the stairs if I wanted to get off on the right floor. I looked back and seen the nice doorman.

"Hey" I walked over to him and he smiled at me "Would you happen to know what floor room 228 is at" His smile faded.

"Don't" He grabed my arm "He is a horrible man, don't go in there" he pleaded. Damn was gaara really that bad.

"I know but please give me the floor number" I asked and and he calmed down.

"Floor 4 and your a stupid girl" He said and I thanked him and walked into the elevator.

When I got up on the floor 4, I looked at the room doors and they were going up. 220,221,222,223,224, it stopped and the hall turned. 225,226,227, I looked up and the room was the only one on the end. 228. I walked up to it and knocked. I looked down to see sand coming through. shit maybe the old door man was right.

"Damnit gaara its me open up" I yelled and his sand returned back under the door and it unlocked. I grabed the knob and twisted it letting myself in.

Once I was inside, it was nice like really nice. The window on the other side was open revealing the building beside and the window was huge. The walls were white and it had a little kitchen area and stairs to his bed which had black covers and the livingroom had black furniture. I looked back at the window and seen gaara looking out.

"I love your apartment" I said making my way toward him making sure I didn't get hurt or invade in his space. I wouldn't care if I got hurt of not if it was just me but I have my baby to worry about. I finally got up beside him and looked out. you could see the school from here, like the yard that I was just in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and I got startled,

"I don't really know, you wasn't in class so I just came to make sure you were okay" I answered feeling pretty good about this just hope he doesn't hurt my baby.

"You shouldn't have" He said and I knew he was about to do something but I wasn't scared and I knew that anything he did would be because he is trying to scare me into fearing him. The next thing I knew was feeling sand going up my legs and then I was turned and pinned against the wall with my lower body suck. Gaara appeared right infront of me and smirked.

"Your not afriad?" He asked really to close.

"Sorry gaara but you can't scare everyone" I said smiling feeling the sand on my legs tighten. "No matter how many bones you break on my body, I will never fear you" He was getting mad, he was use to people fearing him and not getting to close to him but of course it was about to change.

"Your stupid" He said smirking

"Maybe but of course I really don't care" I felt the sand on my legs weaking. "Hell you have dislocated my arm and pushed me against a building but I will never fear you" He stepped up and now he was looking down at me eye to eye and really close. He closed his eyes and the sand started up and coving my baby and I knew If I didn't do something soon he would hurt my baby. I looked back up at him and only could think of one thing. I moved my arm quickly around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. I kissed him before of course but this was better. I pulled him into me and it took a minute for him to start kissing back but he did. The sand calpsed and I stepped even closer as he pulled me in. When we both backed for air he looked at me.

"gaara?" He closed his eyes and I found myself being thrown. Shit I turned and my back hit the floor with a hard thud and my head hit the wall hard.

"Fine" I got up hoping my baby was okay "You want to be a monster, I'll start treating you like a monster!" I yelled and when I did sand went flying toward gaara. I seen gaara confused and he was thrown against the wall but he didn't fall. He looked over at me surprised and I dashed out the door.

When I got in the elevatar, I rubbed my stomach. Great now I can throw sand back at him because of this baby of his. He is going to want answers to how I did that but I will just lie if he ask I guess.


	5. Finding out

--

--

--

--

--

I can't believe this. How the hell am I going to stay away from gaara if he is in the my first two classes. I don't want anyone to know that I am pregnant yet, expecially him. Great now I am going to have to think of a way to dodge him.

It was 11:00 in the morning when I had got up. Hinata and tenten were gone and had left me a note sayinig that they had to go somewhere important and they would explain later. They had made me breakfast before they left which I was so greatful for because I didn't get to eat dinner yesturday because I just came straight home from gaaras and fell asleep.

I quickly ate my food and went in the shower taking off my slinky before because my arm felt good enough so i don't have to use it. It felt like I could feel my stomach expanding. When I got out I wrapped the towel around me and walked out. I walked around and into rays room. this has been the first time I have been in his room sence I found the box that he left for me. I opened the box back up and looked at the clothes in it.

"Wondering if you should wear it" I jumped and looked at the door. Temari was standing there smiling at the hell did she get in, oh crap what does she know. I wrapped the towel so it was loose around my stomach.

"Temari how did you-

"Get in?" I nodded "I ran into tenten which I found was your roomate and she told me what time I could come by and the door was unlocked" She said and I nodded.

"So why?" I don't know why she would come and find me for. Unless "No" I whispered and she nodded. "You know?" How the hell did she find out unless hinata or tenten told her.

"Me and tenten ran into each other before and got talking, I told her that I knew you and it slipped out of her mouth because she thought you told me but don't blame her" I couldn't believe this. Great now this is going to spread like crazy.

"Ugh I have to go and get dressed" I walked around and walked out to my room shutting my doors. I dressed in a pink cami with blue skinny jeans and of course I covered it with a blue big sweater that reached to my knees almost. I walked out to see temari sitting on the couch.

"Okay yes I am pregnant but that has nothing to do with yo-"

"Yes it does too!" Temari walked over to me and rubbed my stomach. I moved away and faced the other way.

"So have you told anybody yet?" Please say no, please say no because if she told anyone then this is all over.

"Of course not" Thank you "Sakura I am your friend I would never tell anything that wasn't mine to tell" She looked at me and I looked down. "How many people have you told?" Temari asked

"tenten and hinata are the only other ones who knows" I walked over grabing my dish putting it in the sink. I looked at the clock and knew I was going to be late but kakashi is hardly ever on time anyway.

"Sakura you know people are going to find out sooner or later" Temari said grabing the plate from me washing it.

"Yeah I know" I looked around then back at her seeing her wipe off her hands on the rag beside the sink. "I just want to wait a little bit longer-

"Why? Girl the sooner you tell the sooner it will blow over" I walked over and sat on the couch and temari sat beside me,

"I am not that strong to just come out and tell people and I just-" I stopped because I couldn't think of anything else to say with that.

"Okay so wheres the father?" Temari looked over at me and I paniced. No no no I deffently can not tell her about him.

"I-i don't know, it was a one night stand kind of thing"

"Sakura you slut!" Temari said and I laughed with her.

"No no fine I'll tell you" I guess she is one person who I can trust with this mostly. Plus I really need to tell somebody. "The father goes to this school but I didn't know that till the first day and it has been hell with him sence"

"Okay sakura I can't do this anymore" Temari said standing up and I looked up at her. What does she mean by that, oh hell what has she done. "I brought stuff for my neice or nephew" I paused.

"What?" I looked over and temari grabed a bag sitting by the door. I'm guessing she put that there before she snuck up on me.

"You heard me" Temari smiled plopping down beside me "Oh don't worry no body knows but me" She said and i was still wondering how the hell she found out if no one else knew.

"But how do you know?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Okay I found out you were pregnant by tenten on an accedent" I nodded my head wanting her to move along to how she knew gaara was the father when gaara doesn't even know he is a father yet. "Then last night I get this call from kankuro and he said that gaara said that you controled his sand against him because he threw you" I knew I looked surprised. "And the only way in hell that it would have happened is if you had his baby inside of you"

"I swear I didn't know what I was even doing, I was just yelling at him because he could have hurt my baby-

"Thats it, your baby was protecting you and itself" Temari said smiling and bent down to my belly. "Hey baby, good going" She rubbed it and this time I let her.

"Your not mad?" I thought after I told her that she would be furious or something but I like it like this a whole lot better.

"Of course not, gaara deserves to get back what he's been giving out but hell my nephew or neice needs me to help" Temari laughed and dug in the bag.

"Thanks temari" I said and she smiled and continued throw her bag.

"This" She pulled out a couple bottles of what looks like medicine. "Its vitamins for the babys health" She grabed out something else "This is coco butter for stretch marks" she put it beside the vitamins.

"Temari this is nice and all but are you sure?"

"Yes this baby has to be healthy, oh and theres ice cream in the frezzer for calcium" I smiled at that one, I deffently love ice cream.

"Well I got to get to class, you know sence I am late already" We both walked out the door and I locked it up. Temari walked me to the entrence way of the school grounds then left a different way. Now what am I supose to do, more and more people are finding out and I can't keep this a secret for long. Nope I guess I will come out tomorrow, yep tomorrow is friday and it would give everyone the weekend to get over it and move on. But I might want to tell the rest of my friends before they end up getting mad at me because they hear it from someone else.

When I walked in class everyone turned and stared. Great this is exactly how its going to be tomorrow but I can handle it, yes I sure can.

"Sakura you missed most of class" I nodded appologitly. "Take a seat for your 10 minute lesson" Kakashi smiled and I walked in the back beside hinata and found gaara sitting on the other side of me but I just ignored him.

As soon as the bell rang I grabed my stuff and I was out of there. Hoping he wouldn't follow then I realized I was going the wrong way, my classes changed to the basement with oh great kankuro and gaara. I switched and started going the other way and seen tsunade with kankuro and gaara at the basement door.

"Mrs. Haruno" Tsunade said and gaara looked at me like he was surprised but he didn't show it. "Today is a pretty day so we are going to have class outside on the lawn" I looked at her like she was crazy. But I just followed them outside, like I was a dog following its leader.

"Whats this all about, there is no more higher history classes then the ones we were in?" I found myself blurting it all out before I could stop myself. Tsunade turned around and looked at me then smiled.

"Well haruno you are smarter then I thought" tsunade said sitting on the grass and kankuro sat next to her but me and gaara stayed standing waiting for and explanation. "You placed out of that class and you have that credit already" I looked at her still waiting.

"And this class would be?" I asked crossing my arms waiting.

"A class I am teaching to different students each class period who have trouble controling there anger" Oh my anger was about to be unleased on her, if she wasn't the principal.

"So like anger management?" I don't want to be in this class what the hell people are usually forced to go to that sort of crap.

"Yes sort of like that" As soon as she said that I picked up my bookbag and I started walking. "Sakura you have to have this class to control your anger so you don't hurt anyone" I turned and looked at her.

"I never hurt,hit,slap,punch or bitch slap anyone who doesn't deserve it" I yelled at her and seen gaara smirking at me.

"Haruno this class counts as another history credit, no one would know that you taking anger mamagement classes" tsunade said trying to remain calm but it was showing that she was getting angry.

"I don't need it" I yelled then realized what I just did. I just used the sand from the ground and moved it like a wave over them to make then shut up. I looked up at gaara in horror, I didn't mean to shit.

"Gaara sit down, your ither here or you are going to have detention for the rest of the year for that" I couldn't believe it gaara just got introuble for something that he didn't do. Now that I think about it I should control my anger so my baby doesn't ever do that again. I walked over and sat down in defeat.

"Nice of you to finally join us" She said and it ground still had a lot of sand on it. "Gaara please clean up your mess" tsunade said and gaara looked at me then I looked into his eyes and when I looked back all the sand was gone, back into the earth.

"So what are we learning oh queen of anger" i asked and she glared at me, I just shrugged laughed it off.

"Breathing" I gowked at her. What the hell, people already know how to breath hello breathing right now.

"Um-" tsunade put her finger up to shut me up.

"Breathing is the first step, if you can go 5 minutes breathing in your mouth and out through your nose without opening your eyes and without getting mad" Now I see.

"Testing you patience" kankuro said and I looked over at him.

"Now start close your eyes and breath" I heard her stop watch start and I was breathing. It was way to quiet, I could hear everyone else breathing and it was getting on my nerves but I wasn't going to be the first one out. Nope I was going to let someone else do it.

"Shit" I opened my eyes. Tsunade smiled and put my time on the chart. It was 2 minutes and 15 seconds. Tsunade made a be quiet gesture and I did looking over at the boys. I could see kankuro getting to him point because his eyes were shut hard like he had trouble keeping them down. I looked at gaara and he just looked relaxed. Never knew he could look that relaxed, he is usually tense and alert.

Then i looked over to see kankuro smirking at me. Shit he noticed. Great now I am going to have to explain why the hell I was looking at him.

"Great gaara you made it past 5 minutes" tsunade said and gaara opened his eyes and smirked at me. What the hell was this smirk at sakura day, its like there keeping a secret that I don't know about.

"You guys are done, the level two stuff is for tomorrow , you guys stay out here and talk till the lunch bell" Tsunade said standing up walking back into the building. I Laid back on the grass, it felt good and soft of course our school paid for the fake grass.

"Sakura" I sat back up and looked at kankuro

"What?" He was already testing my limits.

"How can you move sand?" I knew this was what gaara wanted to know too but he wasn't just going to come out and ask it.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him and he raised his brow.

"The wave is something gaara hasn't did sence he was 2 and it isn't affective to hurt people so he never uses it" So that means he only uses the ones that do hurt people. Thats just great.

"So maybe he didn't know he did it" I said and started to get up but I was hooked to the ground with sand. "Damnit gaara let me go" I yelled but then I tried to calm down before my baby did something stupid.

"Get mad" Gaara was trying to get me mad so I would do it again. He used his sand and lifted me up and into one of those sand coffins. Damnit I hated this but it was the only way I would be able to get loose. I closed my eyes.

"Gaara let her go" Temari, That was temari's voice but it was already to late. The sand from the coffin that i was in went toward gaara and threw him to the ground. I dropped and landed on my feet to my surprise. I looked over to gaara seeing him get back up looking over at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I just" I stopped because now both of them were staring at me.

"sakura are you okay" Temari ran over and hugged me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said and seen gaara putting the sand back under the ground.

"Gaara you should be ashamed of yourself to hurt your baby-" I quickly grabed temari's arm but it was to late and she said it. Temari quickly looked at me "Shit sakura I'm sorry, it just came out" Temari said but I wasn't paying any attention to her anymore, I was looking at gaara and he was shocked so bad that it showed on his face.


	6. sick

--

--

--

--

--

I was just watching gaara seeing what he was going to do but he just was in so much shock. It has been one minute sence temari said that and I haven't took my eyes off of gaara. Then The bell rang and I knew if I didn't do anything then people would see all of us together. I turned and started walking off. Don't stop me, please don't stop me. I didn't get stopped, so I looked over my shoulder to see all three of them looking at me. Great now he knows, and my heart wont stop beating this fast.

I walked in and toward the padio to see my friends already sitting down eating. Great I guess this time is better then any. I walked out on the padio and sat down beside shino.

"Guys I have something that I have to tell you" I said and all there attention turned to me. Oh god I don't know about this now.

"Sakura are you sure?" tenten knew what I was going to announce. I shook my head yes.

"I'm pregnant" I said and watched there jaws drop. I laughed and tried to just pass if off and hopefully they wouldn't ask about it at all.

"Sakura are you being serious" Kiba asked and I nodded

"Trust me I wish I wasn't but its the truth and I decided to tell everyone I cared about before you ended up hearing it from other sources" I told them and the boys understood and nodded.

"but really you out of all people" Kiba started again but hinata elbowed him in his side "Ow girl you know how to hurt a guy" Kiba said rubbing his side and hinata turned red.

"You go girl" I whispered aross the table at her and it made her blush even reder and I didn't think that could have been possible

"So go on, tell us everything" Kiba said and hinata about elbowed him again but he just caught it and placed it back on the table and we all laughed.

"I'll tell you what I told hinata and tenten. The last night before summer, before we left remember all us girls went to the club" I told them and they nodded obiously interested. "Well I met someone who tried to rap me"

"Oh my god sakura you didn't tell us that part!" Tenten said getting peoples attention from all over the padio. I just laughed and continued.

"No I didn't get raped, this guy saved me and I guess I was to drunk or something so we got into the back of his van" Thats where I decided to stop that because it was getting to personal on my side.

"Okay and I always thought it would have been tenten and neji" Kiba said pointing at them

"Hey!" Tenten threw a spoon at him and everyone laughed. I glanced and found gaara coming straight toward me from the steps.

"guys I'll talk to you later" I grabed my stuff and bailed before they had a chance to say anything.

I walked down the corridor that we weren't supose to be at during lunch. I thought he would never look here but I turned around and seen him closer then before and I turned beside the steps and sand went around my foot making me trip. I turned so I would land on my back but I never landed. I opened my eyes to see gaara pulling me back on my feet but everything quickly got very blurry on my end and the last thing I seen was gaara, then I was out.

--

--

--

--

--

When I woke I immidatly wondered what happened. My head felt like I was having a huge hangover. I didn't open my eyes but I lifted my hand to my head. "Ugh" I complained.

"Oh shes up" I opened my eyes and shot up cluching my head when I did. "Whoa whoa lay back down" I looked and it was temari who was talking to me. I looked to my right and seen that gaara and kankuro where in the seats watching me. I layed back down and looked up at temari.

"What happened?" I asked temari

"Well I guess you fainted, but all I saw was gaara carring you outside to his car and me and kankuro followed to make sure you were okay" Temari told me and I nodded slightly.

"Wait is my baby-"

"Your baby is okay" Temari put her hand on mine on my stomach "they just said that it was stress" temari looked back at gaara when she said 'stress' "But your babys fine".

"thanks"

"Oh and your friends should be here any second, it took me a while to get tentens number but I finally just called your apartment" I looked at her wishing that she did not call them at all.

_bang_

The door slammed open and I seen my friends coming through. Oh no, they weren't looking at me, they were looking over at gaara,kankuro and temari. This is very bad now, I got a really bad feeling about this. I immidatly sat up and knew what was about to happen.

"Damnit just stay away from her" Kiba yelled over toward gaara and kankuro. Gaara took a stepped but kankuro held his hand out to stop gaara.

"You got it all backwards" Kankuro said in a cool voice.

"No actually we don't, everytime she is with one of you she ends up getting hurt" Shino said stepping up. Temari just looked over at me and I was froze and nothing would come out.

"Oh is that so!" Kankuro said smirking and he looked over to gaara. I knew what was about to happen and so did temari. Temari jumped in and grabed tenten and hinata pulling them back toward me. Then right then and there gaara and kankuro jumped kiba and shino.

"Guys!" I yelled but they were just pounding away at each other hitting walls and my bed in the process. The door busted open and a nurse looked through and called for back up.

"Please guys stop!" I yelled and looked at temari. She just shrugged and looked back at them. The good thing was that gaara wasn't using his sand because if he was kiba and shino would be dead by now. Then the nurse came in with 4 big doctors and broke them up.

"Everyone get out now!!" The nurse yelled making sure everyone could hear her and scaring the crap out of me. My friends looked at me and I nodded.

"Except for the father" Oh god she didn't just say that. Shit no please say I just heard that wrong please please. I shut my eyes then opened them back up to see my friends all looking at me. I looked beside me and seen that gaara had came over beside me.

"Sakura?" Tenten said leaving and the boys just looked shocked up at gaara then back at me.

Once they all left the room, gaara looked down at me.

"Damnit damnit damnit" I said holding on to my head. I ran my hands through my hair and closed my eyes to try and calm down. It deffently wasn't working though.

"sakura" I opened my eyes to see the nurse on my left now. "I'm sorry I didn't know that your friends didn't know" She said trying to explain but I just nodded my head.

"No its fine, they were going to find out one way or another" I was still pissed but was trying to calm down. "What did you need both of us in here anyway?" I asked

"Well" She looked at me then at gaara. "Have you been making sure you stay away from drugs and stuff like that"

"Yes why is my baby-" I cluched my stomach

"Your baby is fine, its just I wanted to tell you to start giving your body more calcium and vitamins for your child and I asked gaara to stay behind because I was going to ask him to see that you eat right and take your vitamins" She looked at gaara and he nodded.

"Yeah temari gave me everything I needed earlier" I told her and she smiled

"Well I'm glad to see someone is looking after you" I nodded and she got up and grabed something from her nurse pocket. "Here" she handed me a key chain with a rabbits foot on it.

"It was my good luck charm" She put it in my hand. "I want you to have it"

"What? no" I looked up at her "I couldn't-

"Yes you can and will, It has given me good luck for a while and it looks like someone else might need it more then me" She laughed and I smiled.

"Thanks" I told her.

"So when you leave make sure to remember to be healthy for your babys sake" She said and I nodded.

"When can I leave?"

"I asked your friends to check you out before they left so hopefully your gentelmen here can give you a ride home" The nurse said getting up walking out of the room.

"This is great" I said to myself sarcasticly. Then remembered gaara was in the room and looked up at him. "Don't worry I don't need a damn thing from you" I said knowing he didn't want to even help or do anything she asked.

I pulled the covers back and sung my legs over to stand up. I looked up at gaara realizing that he didn't leave yet and just rolled my eyes. When I got up my legs felt fine for a minute but then I found myself going straight down to the floor till strong hands grabed me and pulled me back up.

"You sure you don't need help" Gaara whispered in my ear.

"Positive" I pushed him away and grabed the bed to help myself stand up. I was light headed and felt like I was going to faint. I looked over to gaara and decided that I might need his help. "Okay i need your help" I said and he smirked.

"Hold on to my neck" He said picking me up bridal style carring me out of the hospital. I was so close and I don't know, I just felt safe. Hell I think sick, there is no way that I could feel like this with him. When we were outside he brought me straight to a mustang.

"Look you know you don't have to help me, I can hitch hike" I told him because I knew he would use this against me later.

"I'm not doing it for you" He said puttin me down opening the door for me. I held on to the door not as dizzy as I was earlier but still a little dizzy. I slipped in the mustang and he went around to the divers side adn slid in.

"So you care" I said and put my hand over my belly. Wow he didn't really freak out or anything which most people would have.

"Keep wishing" He said and I knew that was just a show, he cares about this baby even as much as I do.

"Whatever" I leaned back in my seat and looked out the window. I acually now felt my exashtion over welm me and I fell fast asleep. Tomorrow is the day that everyone will know I'm pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7

--**Sorry guys this semester has been horrible. I have creative writing so now i write storys for school but I haven't forgot about you guys thats why I am making time to continue my storys on here too!!!!!!**

--

--

When I woke, I looked around to see that I was in my apartment on the couch. How the hell did I get here. The last thing I remember was riding in gaara's car then I guess I feel asleep. Thats when I heard a moan and got up. I looked around knowing that hinata and them wouldn't have came back because they were probably mad at me. I looked and found gaara on my bed asleep or he looked like he was asleep.

"_what the hell was he doing here." I thought_

I slowly got up grabed my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I took a rather long shower just hoping that me seeing gaara in my room was just a dream, When I got out I looked down at my clothes and realized that today I am going to show everyone that I am pregnant, its ither now or never. I slipped on my white stuff and was about to grab my sweater, but instead I just wore the white thin jacket thing that goes over my white cami. Well if I am doing it then I am doing it all the way. I walked out of the bathroom and looked on my bed but he wasn't there. I went around searching every room but couldn't find him. Guess it was just a dream or maybe I was sleepwalking. I looked at the clock realizing that I was already late, grabbed my things and headed out the door.

As soon as I got into the school building people started staring at me left and right. I just closed my eyes and whispered to myself that I have to do this theres no other way. I stopped at my first block door and breathed for a minute before opening it and stepping inside. Everyone stared at me, a couple people laughed and kakashi just looked at me a minute well rather looked at my belly.

"Sakura your late, please take a seat the work is on your desk" I glanced up to see tenten looking away and hinata looking down. I walked to my seat and seen that gaara was wearing the same clothes that he had while I was sleep walking, That mean't that I wasn't sleep walking, he had just left before I got out of the shower. I didn't want to look to see how many people were staring at me so I just did the work on my desk.

"Class I will be back in a minute" Kakashi said and quickly slid out the door glancing at me before he did. As soon as he was gone people started talking.

"Did anyone know about that?"

"She is such a slut"

"Apparently she doesn't know how to use birth control"

I couldn't take this, I mean its one thing to talk about me but as soon as they started talking about my baby being a mistake, I couldn't take it. I reached in my pocket for my i-pod but then I remembered that I forgot to bring it, damnit. Then I looked over and there was a i-pod handed out to me and I looked to see hinata. I smiled at her and grabed it and thanked her. Kakashi didn't come back apparently some of the techers got pulled out for an emergency meeting. I just did my work and when I was done I decided to try and at least get one of my friends back.

_Hinata,_

_I have to go to the doctor today to find out if my baby is a boy or a girl and I could really use a friend._

I slipped it to her and put my head back down listening to hinata's music which differd from mine a little bit. Her music was a little on the country side and I was more rock and roll type but I listen to everything so it really didn't matter as long as I didn't have to hear people talk about me anymore. When I felt her slipp the paper back I grabed it and opened it.

_I'd love too._

I looked over to her and whispered 3:00 and she nodded. I glanced over toward tenten but she acted like I was invisible now. I only told the lie about who the father is and it was my business anyway. I can't believe it that I lost most of my friends over something so stupid that was none of their businesses anyway. I laid my head down and felt myself falling asleep.

"Sakura!" I jumped up and looked to see kakashi standing over me and a whole nother class in the room but hinata, she stayed and I guessed tryed to wake me up. I gave hinata's i-pod to her and grabed my back-pack.

"Sorry kakashi" I said over my shoulder walking out of the room with everyone staring at me.

As soon as I got out into the hall, I went straight to the wall for support and hinata rushed over to me.

"I don't think I can go anymore" I whispered

"Yes you can" hinata said trying to get me to continue. "People already know-

"No not that, people can talk about me all they want but I'm almost 5 months, I don't want to have this kid, I never thought about this till now" I wiped away a tear that threaten to fall and look up at her."Okay,okay, when did second period start" i said knowing I can do this.

"5 minutes ago"

"Crap tsunade is going to kill me" I grabed my stuff and headed out. When I walked outside, I seen them look at me and tsunade smiled.

"Its about time that baby got some air" How the hell did she know about it. I walked over and sat beside kankuro well closer to him then gaara.

"Yeah, Okay" I said not really caring about how long she had known anymore.

"How far along are you?" Tsunade asked and I just laid back on the grass knowing she was going to ask a million questions.

"It will be 5 months in 4 days" I told her without even looking at her.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Ugh I wish she would stop this.

"I have an appointment today to see" I told her putting my arm over my eyes to shade it from the sun.

"Ohh is Gaara going with you?" That question made me lift back up and look at her. Theres no way she could have known that.

"Why the hell would gaara-

"People know" Kankuro interrupted. "They talk fast"

"How the hell-

"Sakura!"

"Sorry but how could they know that, unless" It couldn't be just because I didn't tell them one little thing.

"Tenten" Kankuro said but I couldn't believe her, after all we have been through.

"GREAT, just great, can we just focus on what were supose to do today" I asked tsunade.

"We are working on it right now" She told us and we looked at her.

"Speaking, communicating with each other without fighting, thats what I had planned today." She smiled like she had accomplished something.

"Oh God!" I said laying back down on my back. "So wait everything we say here, is it just between us" I asked seeing tsunade shaking her head yes.

"Ha yeah like I am really going to share something with you" I glared at tsunade and she just looked to the rest of the group. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I sat up reached in my pocket and seen it was tenten then cut it off and threw my phone as hard as I could at the cement road and it splattered every-where.

"Sakura" I turned to see all of them looking at me like I was crazy.

"What I have another one at home, only my real friends will remember that one" I told her and she just looked at me.

"The bell is about the ring." Tsunade said getting up. "For your sake, I hope your kid is more like you then gaara" Gaara smirked at that and I laughed. Tsunade left us like she does every-day now before the bell rings. I was getting up when I seen Gaara's hand infront of me. I am getting to fat that its harder to get up from way down-here. I let him pull me up which he pulled me with so much force that my body ended up touching his.

"You wanted to do that didn't you" I said smiling. His face was really close to mine and he smirked and backed up.

_RING_

I grabed my bookbag and made my way to lunch. Then I forgot that I can't sit with my friends because I have enemys there too. Oh well, I looked out on the padio to see that they were all together laughing and everything. Kiba had his arm around Hinata and I smiled because that was so I remembered what tenten did to me and I got fired up with anger. I walked over to there table seeing all of there attention turned on me.

"How could you tell people who the father was?" I said not shouting but you could hear the anger in my voice as I spoke to tenten.

"I thought that they would want to know-"

"Want to sure but have to NO! It is my business tenten, not anyone elses.-"

"Sakura calm down" Shino said coming to my side but I just shrugged him away,

"Whats my business, stays my business, it wasn't yours to share with everyone. I thought you weren't like Ino but your turning into her" I yelled and everyone looked at tenten but she didn't open her mouth. "Its horrible how you can make fun of someone or gossip-" I found myself being pulled back and I looked back to see kankuro.

"What-" He pulled me over to another table with him and gaara. "You guys actually eating" I asked them because there was a plate of food infront of them and they have never came to lunch before.

"No, its for you" Kankuro said and I looked at them smiling.

"You guys bought food for me, my bad I mean the baby because you would never bye any just for me"

"Damn straight we wouldn't" Kankuro said and I rolled my eyes and sat beside gaara eating a sub. Everyone was looking over at our table because they couldn't believe that these guys would change just for my baby. I was so into my sandwhich that when I looked over at the guys they were amused.

"What? I am eating for two now you know"

"You sure you weren't eating like that before" Kankuro said and I tried to reach over and hit him but it didn't work.

"Sakura" I stopped laughing and looked up at hinata.

"Hey my good friend, come sit" I said to her but she looked at kankuro.

"I'm moving, I got a bad kids reputation and being seen with the both of you would ruin it" He said getting up. I laughed and hinata sat down across from me looking between me and gaara.

"They mad that you moved arn't they?" I asked her and she nodded. "so are you good at skipping 4th to go with me?" I asked her

"Yes" She told me and I even seen her smile. "Meet me at my car in the front parking lot" Wow thats the most she has said infront of strangers.

"Can I sit?" I looked back and seen shino.

"Sure" I told him and he sat on the other side next to hinata. "Sorry about that earlier" I apologized to him.

"You were mad, Thats understandable" He said.

"Guys I'm sorry but I don't think my baby likes this food so much" Gaara lifted his brow at me. I stood up and then seen a pack of gum in-front of me. I grabed the gun from gaaras hand and made a run for the bathroom.

When I was in the bathroom, I heard the bell ring for 3rd block, then the tardy bell but I really didn't want to get up.

I looked down at my belly "What would you like me to eat, sand?" I asked him or her. Oh, god I hope not blood like gaaras sand likes. I was about to get up when I heard someone come in.

"Yeah I heard it was over the summer while she was slutting around" Some girl said

"I don't think she even knows if the father is gaara, I bet she is just trying to dump it all on him, I mean come on a baby changes some guys" That voice was ino. i was sure of. "Well tenten at luch, she sure gave you a yell" No way tenten is with them.

"Yeah but I mean I shouldn't have told anyone, she had a right to yell at me" Tenten said and I just sat there listening.

"Tenten don't go taking it back now, You wanted in with us, this is your way in" What the hell?

When they left I got up, put some gum in my mouth. I looked at my clock and knew that there was no use in going to third so I just headed out of the building toward hinatas car. Her car was a nice mustang with tented windows so no-one could see me. I slipped in the unlocked car and suggled up in the passengers seat and fell asleep.

I jolted awake when I heard the drivers side door open and seen hinata get in.

"Are you okay, shino told me you skipped, have you been in here the whole time?" Hinata was asking a lot of questions.

"No I was in the bathroom most of the time then just came out here to rest" I said laying my head back down.

"Here" she handed me some papers "Shino gave me your work and he gave you the answers too" hinata said smiling.

"Go shino" I said and laughed.

We pulled out of the parking lot and on to the main road before we started talking again.

"So whos getting your 4th block work for you?" I asked her and she smiled at me. "Ahh kiba of course" I said and she blushed a little bit. "Hows that going?"

"Good I guess" I laughed at her shyness.

"Oh umm by the way, do you remember my emergency phone number" I asked her

"Yes"

"Use that one from now on, I kind of threw my other one and busted it to pieces" I told her and she smiled at me like she already knew that or something.

When we arrived at the doctors office there was no-one there for once and I wondered why but didn't care.

"Sakura, come right in" suzi said. She had been my doctory sence I was little but I didn't know she did pregnant people too. We walked into a room that looked similar to the one I was in last night except that was the hospital. I already knew the procedure. I laid down on the table pulling my white shirt up for her to do the unltrasound.

"Sakura how far a long are you?" Suzi asked. She just now became my offical doctor because she can deliver my baby sence she works at the hosital most of the time.

"Almost 5 months" I told her and she smiled

"And your name little miss" She asked looking over at hinata.

"Hinata" she said and suzi smiled.

"Hinata, I like that name" I smiled then felt the gel stuff on my tummy. "okay lets see if this baby is a boy or a girl" She smiled at me.

"gahh that is soo cold" I said when she started.

"Well usually it takes time to know if it is a boy or a girl but this one wanted to go ahead and show you" I looked away. "What did you want it to be?" Suzi asked me.

"I didn't really care, I just wanted she or he to be healthy" she smiled at me and hinata did too. Hinata looked over at the monitar and smiled.

"Your going to have a baby girl"

"YES!" I said a little bit to happy. I laughed it off and suzi gave me a paper towel to wipe off the gel.

"I will be right back, I have to go and get the pictures for you" suzi said smiling at me walking out.

"Hinata can you believe it. I can't believe it" I said sliding off the table hugging hinata. Hinata was happy too. "Oh i have to tell you something else too" I said looking serious.

"what? something wrong" She asked and I nodded no, not really.

"You know how gaara can control sand?" Hinatas eyes widened.

"How do you know she can?" hinata asked looking down at my baby.

"Umm when gaara was trying to hurt me, she backfired" Hinata stared at me.

"Just don't let her end up like her daddy" Hinata said chuckling a bit after she said her daddy.

"Shut up!" I said hitting her on the shoulder.

"Here you go" suzi said giving me the pictures.

"Aww so cute" Now I could see how she could tell so quickly that it was a girl. Her legs were wide open.

"Thanks suzi" I said leaving with hinata.

"make sure you remember to take your vitamins" She said and I nodded and waved goodbye

"So do you want stay the night with me or are you still living there or-" I asked hinata

"I am still living with you but I kind of got somewhere to go for tonight" She said blushing

"ahh hinata, going over to kiba's huh" I said which made her blush even more. "Okay just dropp me off at home and I'll be fine" I told her and she smiled

When she dropped me off at home, I went straight up to my room and fell asleep.

********

The next day at school, everyone was missing. Kiba,Hinata,Shino,Kankuro and gaara were not there. I didn't understand this not one bit unless kankuro and gaara took the rest of them as hostages. In first I was asked where hinata and gaara were and I just shrugged. People where talking about me killing them. That and how my clothes just drasticly changed from hoodies to what i had on now which was a tang-top with a light black coat over it. I wanted to leave and figure out what was going on but I didn't, I stuck it out to get the work for hinata sence she never misses school and when she does she usually asks me to get her work for her. I grabed work for shino too. During lunch I was sitting by myself and seen tenten glaring at me from a far in nejis arms. I wished my friends were here that would have made me feel so much better.

After school I went by tentens dorm to see if anyone was there but she just said no and slambed the door in my face. I went by hinata's and they said she moved all her stuff out earlier, so is that what they are doing. All of them helping hinata move into my place. No it couldn't be. I made a trip up to my place and went inside.

"wow!" I whispered dropping my bookbag seeing hinata and kiba passed out on one bed. then shino passed out on another. What the hell is going on. Why are my friends passed out in my apartment.

"Shh" I seen Kankuro coming from the kitchen and he pushed me back out in the hall and closed the door.

"What is going on, none of you showed up for school then when I come here-"

"Sakura just go down to gaara's apartment, then you will see" kankuro said.

"Fine but this have better be good, for me going through a whole school day without 1 friend there then coming to see them all asl-

"Sakura just go" Kankuro said smirking.

"Fine" I glared at him then got back in the elevator going down.

_"What the hell is going on" _I was thinking.

When I got to gaara's door, I found it was open. Nothing looked different from the last time that I was here. Black furniture and everything still here but no sign of gaara. I walked in and heard it. The shower was running, so I guess I am just supose to wait. I walked around his apartment then found that there was a hallway in this apartment to that I didn't see last time. I walked down the hallway that had two doors. The first one was a bathroom. I was wondering what was in the other one. I was imagining what someone like gaara would have in a spare room, maybe chains or a body.

"Theres nothing bad in it" I turned sharpy to see gaara's famous smirk. He had just got out of the shower and he only had pants on and his hair was dripping wet. His body had more muscles then I remembered the last time that I saw him like this.

"So if I open this, you wont have a hooker in here half naked or anything" I said and heard him chuckle.

"I think that room is the last place a hooker would want to be" He whispered in my ear and walked around me into the room.

I turned and looked. This room was huge, like really really huge and pink. I walked in and couldn't believe my eyes. There was shelfs, tons of black shelfs with baby toys, baby wipes and everything else you could possibly imagine for a baby girl. There was a pink camofauge crib, car seat, diper bag, and a baby bouncer. I looked around and couldn't believe that he has practicly everything they baby needs for a while.

"How did you bye all this stuff" I asked him and couldn't stop smiling. "How could you do all of this in a couple of hours?"

"I bought it, you know i am not exactly poor. We started around 3 am" I looked at him.

"Oh no wonder everyone is passed out at my place" I said and he smirked.

"This is all unbelievable" I said then looked at the closet to see only two newborn clothes.

"I thought the mother should always pick out the clothes" He whispered in my ear. I was so happy, because i wanted to do something, and clothes was the perfect way to go. I turned toward him and he backed me up to the wall.

"I thought you didn't care?" I asked him and he smirk fadded.

"I don't"

"All of this and your still saying that you don't care" I said really not believing him.

"caring isn't me" He said coming closer

"It could be if you let it" I told him then I remembered that I have to tell him something "Oh I got a perfect name for her to, well first name anyway" I told him and he raised his brow at me. "Ai meaning-

"Love" gaara finished and I smiled

"Yes" I said closing the distance between us. I kissed him and he wrapped his hand around my waste and pulled me to him. I ran my hand threw his sloppy hair and wrapped my hands around his neck. He lifted me and was caring me down the hall out into the livingroom.

"We shouldn't be doing this" I told him between kisses.

"No we better stop" He said putting me down. I frowned and looked back up to see him smirking. Then I found myself on his bed with him kissing me again. He kissed my neck pulling my thin coat off inch by inch till it just slide off.

"Hello?" I heard kankuro and gaara growled moving from on top of me. I laughed at him throwing my coat on quickly.

"Sakura- was I interrupting something" Kankuro asked amused when he seen his brother mad.

"thank you too" I walked over and hugged kankuro even though people say not too.

"I guess my thank you wasn't as good as gaara's"kankuro joked.

"See you later gaara" I said leaving them two together.

I took the stairs up instead of the elevator because I just felt like wanting to walk. When I got up and was about to walk into the room when the elevator opened realing a familar person.

"Ray!" I said and he looked up and smiled. Oh crap I am doomed


	8. Chapter 8

I walked over to Ray and hugged him.

"Whoa your getting big" He said smiling looking down at my stomach. He rubbed my stomach then looked back up at me. The smile faded from his face and I knew immediatly that their was something wrong.

"Ray?" I put my hand on his arm. "Whats wrong?" I asked because I knew that there was something huge.

"I tranferred back here because there was nothing left for me back there" He said the whole time looking down at the floor.

"I thought you had grandpar- oh" I finally got what he mean't. If their was nothing left for him their that mean't that both of his grandparents passed. "Oh god, I'm so sorry" I said and found myself hugging him again.

"Thanks" He said pulling a little away from me. "So I have my new sceduale and it seems that the school is buzzing about you and-

"Gaara, yeah I know" I said just going a head and finishing his painful sentence.

"So the rumors are true, that this is the son or daughter of a killer" Ray said looking down at my belly again and I found myself getting pissed.

"What? Leave my daughter out of this damnit!" I found myself yelling this before I even knew it.

"Sakura sakura" Ray called putting his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, its just been a very very long and depressing ride" Ray said and then I remembered, his grandparents passed, I shouldn't be acting like an ass toward him right now.

"Oh God, I'm sorry" I found myself tearing up because here I am yelling at him when he is already feeling bad.

"No it was my fault. So how many people do you have living in here" Ray asked picking up his suitcase throwing the door open. Nobody was in here. Less than 20 minutes ago there had been all her friends passed out on the beds. Now the beds were made up and everyone was gone.

"Wow you left it really clean. I'm guessing you didn't have any raging partys" He asked obviously joking with me. I laughed and he looked over at me.

"We might have had a couple partys" I said laughing and he smiled at me.

"I like you like this" Ray told me but I just looked up at him confused. "The whole hoodie covering yourself up isn't you. This looks more like you" He told me staring into my eyes the whole time.

"Thanks" I said adverting my eyes to something else but him. "Umm and the only person living here with me is Hinata" I told him walking over to take my night vitamins spilling two in my hand and downing them with water.

"Good because I just ran into someone who wants to live here but I told him that I would have to talk to you about it" Ray said coming over to me, leaned against the counter.

"Its your apartment, so who is it?" I asked really curious.

"Well its Kiba, but I am pretty sure he only wants it because-

"Aww he wants to be close to Hinata" I laughed because that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard.

"So?" Ray asked wanting an answer.

"Its your decision but yes. I think its so sweet that he wants to be close to her" I told him smiling, he leaned off the counter and came infront of me.

"Good because him and hinata should be here in a little bit with his stuff" He said smiling and i hit him playfully on the arm.

"So how did you know that I was pregnant before you left and gave me all those white clothes" I asked him looking straight up at him. He was really too close but it made me feel safe so I didn't say anything.

"You forget already." He asked and I was confused "That first day when I grabbed your waist." He said demonstrating by touching my waist again but he kept his hand there.

"I knew it. I thought that was how you found out" I told him finding it hard to pull away from his gaze.

"That and" He drew closer and I knew he was going to kiss me. I put my hand on his chest holding him back.

"Please" I said looking right into his eyes and he looked hurt. "Don't make this harder than it has to be" He drew away from me and started pacing.

"Its Gaara isn't it?" He asked and I looked down. "Damnit Sakura, do you already forgive him for throwing you against a building or dislocating your arm" Ray said and I knew he was mad but he was trying to make it come out calm.

"He didn't mean to dislocate my arm" I said looking down at my feet.

"Sakura" Ray came over to me cupping my face in his hands making me look at him. "I'm sorry but I wont give up on you, I will back off but I wont give up. You deserve to have someone better than gaara, hell even better than me" That made me laugh a little. Then we heard the door open and Ray stepped away from me,

"Hey guys" I said walking over to hinata to help her with kiba's stuff. "So this stuff go in a different room or Hinata's" I asked then laughed because hinata turned completely red.

"A different one for now" He said winking at me and I laughed and set him in the room with the same bathroom as hinata.

"If any of you know anyone who would want to stay in the last room then your welcome to tell them" Ray said laying down on the couch looking at me.

"Thanks" Kiba said to Ray and ray just nodded his head.

"Oh yeah I forgot" I walked over and hugged hinata.

"Thanks for the baby stuff, I love it" I whispered to her and she nodded. I walked over to kiba and told him the same thing.

"No problem, if you ever need anything else just ask, or in this case don't ask and we will just know" I laughed at him and smiled at my friends.

"Thanks I'll remember that" I said laughing. "I'll be back, I have to run somewhere real quick" I said opening the door and shutting it behind me before anyone could say anything else. I just really needed some air right now.

I walked out of the apartment and across the street to the dorms. I hope I remembered shino's number right. I walked down the dorm rooms trying to ffind his number when I came across Ino and her bitches which included Tenten.

"Oh look here comes the slut, oh I mean the fat slut" Ino said and her bitches laughed.

"Damn. I'm sorry you must be mistaken, the only slut I see is right infront of me" I said and she was turning red. I knew that she was getting pissed now.

"I bet you don't even know who the father is, that your pinning it off on gaara so he will love you or something" Ino said and now people where coming out of their dorms to watch the show.

"Ino wheather you like it or not, gaara is the father and I wont make him stay with me. It is his choice if he does or not, I'm not going to make him" I said still acting calm. I knew me acting calm would piss her off even more.

"I bet your just getting fat, like if I punch you right now-" She smiled back I backed up away from her.

"You touch me or hurt my baby and I will kill you" I told her and she smiled.

"Fine I wont" Ino said turning to one of her tall bitches who came out from behind her. She swung her fist at me and I dodged just bearly. When your pregnant, your really not flexiable anymore.

"Ino stop this, you could kill her baby" Tenten said grabing the tall bitches hand but she didn't give up. The tall bitch just turned around and punched tenten in the face making her fall back. I watched tenten to see if she was okay and when I looked back up the tall bitches fist was coming right at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the hit that never came. I opened my eyes to see kankuro beside me and he had her fist in his hand backing her up. Then I heard a crack and I knew her wrist was broken.

"Shit" I heard ino say then followed by people walking away and running away. I looked up to see Kankuro's hand streched out to me. I hadn't even realized that I had slide down the wall. I grabed his hand as he helped me up.

"You know your going to be in-trouble for that" I told him and he just smiled

"I'm counting on it" He said and I laughed. I looked back and the bitches took tenten, so I guess she wasn't my problem anymore, but she did try to stop I have to give her some props.

"Thanks" I told him but he was already heading back down the hallway.

"Okay shino's room" I whispered to myself looking at the numbers on the doors. I walked down the hallway and heard a door open behind me but I didn't turn to check it out. Probably some student just watching a pregnant girl go down the hallway. When I got to the end I finally found the number I was looking for.

I knocked but, no answer. I knocked again, but still no answer. I tried the knob to see that he left his door unlocked. When I walked in there I seen a lump in the bed.

"Aww" I whispered so hopefully he didn't hear me. He had helped gaara do all that stuff and he was beat. I walked over to his form under the cover with only his head sticking out and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you shino" I whispered and left back out the door ever so quietly.

When I got back to the apartment building, I found myself pushing Gaara's floor instead of mine. I needed to talk to him to make sure that we were on the same page or if what happened earlier hurt us any or maybe helped us.

When I got to the door, no sand came up so I thought that was a good sign or that he wasn't home. I turned the knob and it was unlocked. I walked through and nobody was found. Guess Gaara actually goes out. I took advantage of this and ran to the back room with my baby's stuff. I couldn't get enough of this nice room, it was georgous. When I was feeling over the different kinds of blankets I heard the front door open. I quickly shut the baby's room and walked swiftly down the hallway. I creeked my neck to see no-one in the livingroom so I made a run for it. I ran and almost made it to the door right before sand made a wall infront of me. Caught. I turned around slowly to see Gaara only in boxers, he must have gotten ready for bed.

"I'm sorry, I just-

"Couldn't stay away" He smirked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah I couldn't stay away....from the nursery" I laughed and he drew closer.

"You can sleep in their tonight if you want" He said and I looked up at him. "The couch in their pulls out" He said smirking drawing closer.

"Why would you have a pull-out couch in a baby's room?" I asked smiling at him.

"Mothers are often attached to their kids for a couple of weeks after their born" Hoe does he know all of this.

"How-

"I have taken care of kids before. I have seen-

"How?" I repeated and he cocked his head sideways and looked at me.

"Temari didn't tell you?" He asked and I nodded my head no. "She has 2 year old twins, one a boy and the other a girl"

"Aww" I found myself doing that and gaara chuckled. "Guess I will have to get her about that later" I said then looked down. "I would love to stay but I have no pajama's, I would have to go back up and get them" I turned to leave and he grabbed my arm and carefully drug me over to his dresser. He took out one of his long shirts and handed it to me. "Thanks" I took the shirt and went and changed into it. I had boy shorts on so it really didn't matter about that, I walked out and seen gaara sitting on the couch. I walked over to him and sat beside him, to my surprise he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer.

I looked up at him and got lost in his eyes like I always do. I found myself smiling as his lips brushed over mine. Then his lips were on mine. The heat that I felt between us, I have never felt anything like that ever. He picked me up and laid me on the couch carefully and moved his hand up my thigh moving the shirt up as he went and he stopped at my stomach and kissed it a couple of times. I know this girl is going to be a daddy's girl, I can just feel it.

_Knock knock_

Gaara kissed my stomach one more time and got up helping me up. I would have never thought of a guy taking this much interest in his child before. When Gaara didn't bother moving toward the door, I did. When I opened it, it was not a pretty site. There stood Ray looking at me up and down, I looked back to see that Gaara wasn't looking over toward me so I pushed Ray out of the doorway and closed the door and walked around the courner before I stopped.

"What are you doing?" Ray asked me when I stopped walking.

"Gaara doesn't know your back and I'm afraid if he did-" I didn't feel comfortable saying the rest.

"What that he might kill me?"Ray asked and I looked up and seen him just calm.

"Well yes" I looked back down and he picked my chin up and made me look at him.

"No bastard will hurt me. Only a girl who picked him over me could hurt me" I frowned at him and moved away from his touch, pacing,

"Ray I-I can't even think- I don't-" I raised my hands and ran them threw my hair. "Ugh" I sat down against the wall.

"Sakura I-

"I suggest you step away from her" I looked and seen kankuro. He seems to be saving me a lot today.

"I wasn't talking to you, if she wants me to go away I will" Ray said acting all calm but I knew that he was and had to be pissed inside.

"Ray-" Ray stared down at me with his piercing eyes. "Please just go, I will talk to you later" I couldn't look him in the face, I just pulled my knees to my chest staring at the floor.

"Fine, but come without your body guard" I heard the elevator door open then a couple seconds later it closed. I looked up to see kankuro grinning at me holding his hand out.

"Yeah its weird how trouble just seems to find me" I took his hand as he helped me up.

"Temari is in the lobby and wants to talk to you" I looked at Kankuro as if to see him lying but he was telling the truth.

"I can't, I'm not dressed-

"Go get dressed while I explain it to gaara, because I don't think he knows that Ray is back" Kankuro lifted his eyebrow and I nodded no. I wanted to tell him that Ray was back but I didn't know how.

We walked into Gaara's apartment and I avoided all eye contact with him. I knew if I looked at him that I would want to tell him all that has happened and that I didn't tell him that Ray was back. I just grabbed my pants slipping them back on and grabbed my tang top walking back out the door before they stopped me.

"Temari here I come"


	9. Its offical

I walked back into Gaara's appartment after a long talk with temari. Temari mostly helped me understand what was to come. She told me that she would bring her kids by one day but she told me that right now they are staying at a friends till she gets the new place ready for them. She wouldn't tell me where or anything about the new place for some reason.

I searched the room but no Gaara nor Kankuro. I wasn't going to wrap my brain around where they may have gone, so I just went to the nursery. There was a new addition and that was the light colored pull out couch. It had two blankets and a pillow on top of it already. He set it up just incase I came back. I oulled it out and got it ready. I slipped my pants back off and slipped into bed immidetly falling asleep.

When I woke I sat up and noticed that it was 7 oclock already. I hopped out of bed and put my pants on and my shirt. I looked around the apartment for Gaara but I couldn't find him anywhere. I guessed that he probably went out for something or stayed out with Kankuro. I didn't care it wasn't like I was in an acual relationship with Gaara. Was I? I didn't care ither way because he said that he didn't care. I walked down the hall to the elevator. When I arrived at the appartment there was noone there. I knew that I didn't have time to take a shower so I just slipped on some sweat pants and a black tank top.

I walked out and went down the elevator. Once I was across the street and into the dorm part of the school I heard people shouting. Great another stupid fight where no teachers are.

"Sakura" I looked up and seen shino, kiba, and hinata. "Ray and Gaara are at it again!" Kiba said.

"Come on" Shino told me and we rounded the courner to find people cheering for Ray.

I walked infront of the crowd and seen Gaara and Ray punching at each other. It was weird that Gaara wasn't using his sand. I wondered what the hell they were fighting about this time.

"Stop it you too!" I yelled. Gaara looked over at me and that left a window open for Ray which he took. Ray hit Gaara in the face. Gaara struggled backward but he didn't fall. I had my hands over my mouth because that was my fault.

"Ray stop this" The school bell rang but noone moved or stopped cheering for Ray. Ray didn't even act like I was there at all. He just ignored me the whole time. I looked over at Gaara seeing his bloody face but Ray didn't look like he had a scratch on him. I was horrified that Gaara was letting Ray do this to him.

I took a step forward but someone grabbed my arm and held me back. I looked back and it was shino.

"Remember the last time you interfered" Shino said pulling me back/ I knew that Gaara would loose his temper sooner or later and I couldn't let that happen. I shook off shino-

"Stop this BULLSHIT!" I yelled and everything seemed to be in slow motion. The sand built a wall around me and Gaara then pulsed out. I looked around and everyone was on there back or stomach. Some people cried out in pain but I just stared at Gaara as he stared back at me. I put my hand on my stomach and couldn't believe what I just did.

"Sakura lets get out of here" Shino said grabbing my hand making me follow him. I looked back at the crowd that I just hurt and seen Ray and Gaara both watching me leave.

Shino brought me to the front of the schools main building before stopping. Kiba and Hinata both looked at me like I was some kind of freak or something.

"How long have you known that you could do that?" Kiba asked me.

"It wasn't me that did it." I rubbed my stomach before continuing. "She built a wall around me and Gaara before she did it that way it didn't hurt us.

"She doesn't know" Kiba said looking at shino.

"Know what?" I asked curious

"It didn't hurt us either. It went over and around us but it didn't build a wall like it did with you and Gaara." I looked down at my stomach and smiled. She knows who my friends are and that is really special.

"You want to go in yet?" Shino asked hinata and I smiled seeing that it was so sweet. "We'll see you later" kiba told me walking in the building with his hand around hinata.

"Thats sweet" I said to noone in particular. I leaned against the wall and just looked up.

"I have to tell you something. I was going to wait but-

"What is it?" I asked shino smiling.

"I am moving into an apartment today" He told me and I jumpped.

"Wow you must be so excited. Which one is it?" I asked because I know that not a lot of apartments are for sell because of student who go here are taking all of them,

"Well it wasn't for hardly any money because noone wanted it because of who lived next door." Shino said and he looked like he wanted me to figure it out.

"Wait, you mean that one beside Gaara's?" I asked and he nodded. "Thats Great!" I said and hugged him. "I was going to shop for clothes but do you want me to help you" Shino looked at me simpathized.

"Your pregnant. You don't need to be carring things that are heavy" Shino told me and I looked down.

"Yeah yeah, I know" I said standing up straight..

"Theres something else" I looked up at shino seeing him dig in his pocket for something. He held his hand out to mine and gave me something. I looked in my hand and it was the key to his apartment.

"Umm-

"Its just a place to go if you need it." He said smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I guess we better get inside before we get caught out here" I told him and he nodded.

We walked into the intersection of the big halls then went our seprete ways. I walked into Kakashi's room and everybody turned and stared. Hinata just smiled slightly making me smile.

"Haruno, why are you late?" kakashi asked me.

"I was kind of having a bad morning. It had something to do with the smell of bacon making me-"

"Okay we don't need details. Just sit down." Sakura couldn't believe that she just used her kid as an excuse.

Hinata told me what poem we were in the middle of reading and the page. I flipped my book to that page. I didn't even pay attention to people talking about that certain poem. I just looked out the window. I wonder when this madness will stop with Ray and Gaara. I didn't know what to do about it. The truth is that Gaara is the father which means that no matter what I do he will be in my life or rather our daughters life. Ray, he is just someone who is trying so hard to make sure that I stay safe. I don't know what to do with the two of them. I just needed a day away from them. Thats it. I grabbed a sheet of notebook paper writing down something.

_Hinata,_

_ After school do you want to go shopping for some baby girl clothes. I just need to be away from ray and gaara right now. I don't know what to do about them but we'll talk about that later. _

I slipped the paper onto Hinata's desk. She read it and frowned. I knew that look on her face and that meant that she had other plans but she is to polight to blow me off too. She wrote something back and handed it to me.

_Sakura,_

_ I'm sorry but I promised Tenten that I would hang out with her today._

I looked over to the other side of the room beside neji and there was tenten. She looked to be her old self not the one that ino made her out to be.

_hinata,_

_ Ask her if she wants to come alone. I ain't mad at her and this gives us a chance to make up._

Hinata smiled at that one and looked over at me nodding her head. I hope this doesn't go wrong because of everything I usually try fails.

The door opened to the room and everyone looked to find it was Gaara. His face was black and blue but all the blood was gone.

"Gaara-" Kakashi seen Gaara's face and just dismissed it. "Go take your seat" Kakashi didn't want to piss off Gaara even more. He came over and sat in his seat next to mine. I looked up at him noticing the brusis just now started to get bad. Why did he let Ray beat him up for. Gaara looked over at me but it wasn't a happy look, it was just a depressed look. Everyone in the room seemed to be surprised that someone could actually beat up Gaara. I looked down back at my books.

When the bell rang everyone was clearing out with one final look at Gaara. I felt kind of sorry for Gaara. I don't know what got into him to let himself get beat up but it wasn't good. Me and Gaara both walked down the hallway in silence. Once outside we Tsunade took one look at him and sent him to the nurses office which he went without any backtalk.

"What happened to him" Tsunade asked as I sat down on the grass next to Kankuro.

"He got into a fight with Ray" I said after long silence.

"What?" Tsunade asked

"This morning on the dorm room side he got into a fight. Thats mostly why there were a lot of student late to school" I told her which she just nodded. I knew she was thinking that same thing that I was. How can he get hurt when noone usually can lay a scratch on him. Then I added "Why don't you ever get on to those who fight on that side" I had to ask

"Sakura, You kids will do what you want anyway. Even if you get introuble you will do it." She did have a point there. Just because you threaten them with going to court or being put in a police car doesn't stop anyone from kicking each others asses. "You kids going to be okay for this period?" She said standing up. We nodded and she walked in.

"What do you think that is about?" I asked Kankuro but he just shrugged. I got this nasty feeling that something was wrong. Like i did something wrong. "What's up? Why are you acting like this?" I asked him.

"Gaara, he wouldn't have gotten beat up if he didn't care about you." Kankuro said looking down at the ground.

"What? That doesn't explain-" Kankuro got up off the ground helpping me up as well.

"Your friends with Ray?" Kankuro said as if he was asking me a question and I nodded. "Gaara thought that if he was to use his sand against Ray then you would get mad at him and he didn't want that. So the only way he thought of was to ruin his reputation at school but keep you happy" kankuro said and it really made a lot of since. Why he didn't even lay a finger on Ray. I bet Ray even knows the reason that Gaara wasn't fighting back. I immidetly slapped my forehead.

"How could I have been so stupid" I said to myself pacing. "Why in the world would he do that for me.?" I said right before our lunch bell went off. Kankuro started heading back but when he noticed that I wasn't coming with him he looked back at me. "You go ahead, I need to-" I didn't even finish that line because whatever I made up would have been a lie and I didn't want to lie to him. I walked back across the road to the apartments.

Once I was in my room in ray's apartment I sat down on my bed just thinking. I didn't want Gaara to get beat up. Ray's should have stopped after he hit Gaara. What am I going to do now? I don't want to be torn apart by the both of them.

_Knock knock_

Who in the world would know that I am here. I got up and answered the door. It was shino.

"How?" I asked him

"Kankuro told me to check on you. He said you might of came here" Shino said smiling. Once he came inside he shut the door and hugged me.

"Shino, I have no clue what I am doing anymore" He walked me over to the couch and we sat down. His arms around me and my head on his chest.

"Sakura, just do what feels right to you. Choose who feels right to you" Shino was sating rubbing my arm going up and down.

"Thanks" I said looking up at him. "For some reason you make me feel better. Its like you know exactly what to say and do" I put my head back on his chest.

"Your my best friend Sakura. We have been through a lot of things. I know how to handle you" Shino said then I felt his chest move and he was laughing.

"Shut up. I know how to handle you to." I said joinning his laughing with mine.

"Sakura" I sat up on the couch and looked at him. "I am ditching the rest of the school day-

"Oh shino you are becoming bad. Missing two days" I laughed and he chuckled.

"I know but I really need your help to"

"Where do you want me?" I asked then we bursted out laughing "I'm sorry, How should I help?" I said still laughing.

"I have to bring the rest of the boxes in from my car but you can start in my room by decorating" I smiled at him because that is one thing that I was good at." Oh and I bought some new furniture and the people just put it all in the living room so leave that to me to move" He said like I was going to actually move something.

"Okay okay, lets go and start. I'll be in your room" I said getting off the couch.

I headed off and up the elevator to the one beside gaaras. I had the key in my pocket still since he just gave it to me earlier. I walked though and opened the door beside Gaara's. It was really beautiful. When I walked in I walked straight into the kitchen with a dinning room beside it. Then I went down three steps I was in a livingroom. I heard a noise and turned back around to see shino coming in with 4 boxes.

"Shino you know there is a such thing as the word help" I told him but he just dropped the boxes.

"No you don't need to carry anything big" He told me what I had already knew.

"Yes, officer" I said standing up straight then I laughed. "Is this all?" I asked him and he nodded. "Yes now we get to the fun part" I said looking around "But where are the bedrooms and bathrooms" I asked and he smiled. We walked down into the livingroom but there was no bedrooms. Shino went over to what looked like a cabinet door and opened it. My jawl dropped at the sight. I walked over to it and hopped up into the bedroom. It was beautiful and such a bright blue color.

"My bedroom is done and so is the guest room and the bathrooms. The only thing that was left for me to do was the livingroom" Shino said. I stepped out of the room and went over to the guest room. It was a peach color with a dresser and a bathroom beside it and a bed with brown covers over it.

"This is the most perfect place!" I told him and he laughed. I walked back in the living room and looked at the 64'' plasma screen tv that was on the wall. It was the perfect place for anybody. I looked at the furniture and it was a grey couch, a loveseat and a chair.

"If you move the couch like infront of the tv but not to close to it" I showed him where to put the couch and he pushed it. "The loveseat can go on the right and the chair can go on the left." I told him which he did exactly what I said. I wanted to help push but i knew that he wouldn't let me.

"okay done. It looks good. You know you don't get paid for this right?" Shino said sarcasticly.

"Oh but I was hopping for at least a tip" I said laughing

"Fine." Shino came around to me and put a penny on the counter top. My mouth dropped and I hit him playfully and he laughed.

"Thats messed up its like saying that I am worth only a penny" I told him crossing my arms pretending that I was mad.

"Aw I'm sorry" Shino said wrapping his arms around me and kissed my forehead. Then he went back and moved the table to a place where he thought it should go.

"Its a coffee table. Move it infront of the couch" He followed my directions and it ended out perfect.

I walked over to the kitchen area to see what he had in there already but he didn't have hardly anything yet.

"I could make us some hot coco" I told him and he laughed.

"I guess since there is nothing else here to make" Shino said.

He had everything he needed but food. He had pans, pots and plastic cups but no food. I got out the pot and started on the hot coco. I have only did this about a thousand times so I knew what to do by heart. I looked over to see what shino was doing and laughed because he put the end table on the wrong side of the couch.

"Shino try putting the end table between the couch and loveseat then the other one between the couch and the chair" I told him mixing up sugar with my hot coco.

"Thanks. Maybe you are worth more that a penny" Shino said and I threw the penny at him.

"Meanie" I told him then heard someone shut a door. I turned toward the hall then back at Shino.

"That was Gaara. Go check up on him" Shino said and I smiled at him. He really did get me.

I poured shino a cup of hot coco and gave it to him. Then I poured me and Gaara a cup and went out. I grabbed the other key from my pocket and went in. He had closed all the blinds and they were black so there was no light hardly coming in. I walked through and found him on the bed with his head down.

"Gaara" I said and he looked up at me. I could see the brusing of his face even in the dark. "I brought you some hot coco" I said handing it toward him which he took without saying anything. I sipped my coco then sat it down on the end table. "Gaara please tell me that you didn't get beat up for me" I said getting down on my knees infront of him that way he had to look at me. I knew he wouldn't tell me so I just kept on talking. "Gaara I would never want you or Ray to get hurt. I knew that if you thought that hitting him would separate us then your crazy. Even if there isn't an us, I would still never want to see you this way." I looked down and wished that there was something I could do that would help my situation and his. "I know you say that you don't care about anything but I know you do. Even if you don't care about me I know you care about our daughter" I said then I got up. If he didn't want to talk then I guess I don't know why I even showed up.

The minute that I turned away from him I felt him grabbing my arm turning me back around. He smashed his lips onto mine and I smiled into his kiss. I didn't know what was about his kisses that made me want to stay with him all day. I pulled my hand up to his face and around his neck to pull him even deeper into the kiss. When we pulled back for some air I kissed his cheek and his brusies.

_Clap clap clap clap_

I turned toward the door to see kankuro, tenten, hinata and shino clapping. I laughed and looked at Gaara who wasn't smiling on the outside but he was on the inside.

"So are you two offical yet?" Tenten asked but in a nice way and I was glad to have her back. I looked at Gaara and he smiled at me.

"I guess we are" I said still looking at Gaara and his lips moved up into a smile.

**srry guys that I haven't updated this for a while but I have been having writters block but now I know exactly what I am going to do with this story. Luv ya my fans.**


	10. Confused

I woke up in the nursery surrounded by baby clothes. Yesturday we couldn't decide what to get so we just bought most of it. I know little kids grow out of there clothes fast but I think we have clothes all the way up to two years old for her so were good for a while.

I got up and seen that it was early, around 6:00 oclock. I usually don't get up till around seven so I had some time to burn. I started putting away my baby's clothes on the little hangers that the woman at the store said is better at holding little kids clothes. When we were there tenten made me go into a shop to shop for pregnancy clothes for me. I didn't want to so they just went in there and bought whatever was cute. _crap,_ I remember now that I told hinata to take the clothes back to our apartment. I have to go get dressed but I don't want to see Ray right now. I quickly finished putting up the clothes and walked out into the livingroom to see kankuro and Gaara packing Gaara's stuff.

"What's going on?" I asked walking up to them.

"Your awake early!" He said which wasn't ansering my question. "We are packing because we have to go to our dad's place for thanksgiving"

"Oh and your leaving early?" I said frowning.

"Yes we have to on our dad's orders. Where are you going over the break?" Kankuro asked me and I forgot it was even thanksgiving time. I down on the stairs.

"I will be here." I said and they both looked at me with a confused face. "My parents still don't know that I am pregnant. They don't even treat me like a daughter more like a slave anyway. So if I went home I would have to cook our thankgiving diner like always. Then after I cooked it they would probably kick me out" I told them and they nodded but I knew that they felt sorry for me and I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me.

"Gaara" I got up off the stairs and stood beside him. His brusis were still bad and before I could stop myself I pulled my hand to his face rubbing my thumb lightly over the brusis.

"I get it. You two want to be alone" Kankuro said and I just continued to look in Gaara's perfect jade eyes. "Fine gaara meet me in the car. You have 10 minutes" Kankuro said and then we heard the door close.

One minute I am looking into his eyes and the next I am pulling him down into a kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him closer. I felt his hands traveling up and down my back. I knew that we had to stop before we went any further but as soon as I thought that he was pulling back. He laid his forehead on mine and our breaths were both heavy. "So does your dad know about the three of us?" I asked him and we pulled apart.

"yes" He said and I smiled. Well at least one of us had the confidence to tell a parent. "He wanted you to come and meet him but I told him you had plans" I frowned. "Sakura" He said pulling my chin up to meet his gaze. "He is not a nice father or friend. I-"

"So you do care?" I smiled and he pulled my hips toward him.

"Only about the two of you" I had to do a double take to make sure that I actually got that. When i knew that actually come out I smiled and pulled him down into a sweet kiss.

"Oh can I borrow a shirt. I don't want to run into Ray right now" I asked and he just opened his suitcase and pulled out a black buttoned up shirt and handed it to me. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans.

"You left them here last time. I don't know if you will fit in them still" I dropped my jaw at his comment and he chuckled.

"Thats so mean not get out before Kankuro had to come back up and get you" I told him and he made a fake whimper. He reached down and kissed me softy on the lips before grabbing his suitcase.

"See you in 6 days" I told him before he went out the door and I thought that I heard 'maybe less' or something like that.

I threw my clothes on the bed and walked into the bathroom. I missed him already. As I was in the shower I thought of things that I could maybe do to entertain myself while I am here at school while everyone's gone. There was no sense in going to class when hardly anyone will be there.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked out to the bed and was shocked to see someone standing right there staring at me. Ray was in here and I didn't even hear him.

"The door was unlocked" He said still staring. I just grabbed my clothes and rushed back in the bathroom. I was about to change in the room. I was about to take my towel off in front of him. I decided just not to freak out on things that I was about to do and just put my clothes on. Luckly my dark jeans still fit me and it matched the dark button up shirt that gaara gave me to wear.

This time when i walked out of the bathroom Ray was sitting down on the bed. I walked over and sat beside him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Your friends are all leaving early. They are gathering up at my house and I told them that I would come and get you" He said and I knew I was acting like a jackass so I calmed down before talking to him again.

"Okay lets go" I told him standing up and he smiled. I wanted to see my friends before they headed off back home or where-ever they are going. We headed down the elevator to his apartment.

When i walked into his apartment it was true. All my friends where there and they all rushed to hug me.

"Hey guys!" Even temari was here.

"Were sorry but we wanted to have a last time together before we left for six days" Tenten said hugging me and I laughed.

"Where are you all going for the break?" i asked them.

"Me and neji are going to spend thanksgiving day with my parents but after that its where-ever we go" Tenten said smiling at neji. I would have thought neji would have been scared or something to meet her parents. There is nothing to be afraid of when your dating the daughter of a lawyer and a judge, yeah right.

"I am heading up to the mountains with hinata and her family" I had to smile at hinata for that one. Who knew that she had the guts for that.

"I am just headed down to see my friends and hang with them" Ray said and I was so glad that he wasn't staying here.

"What about you guys, shino and temari!" I asked and only temari looked excited.

"I will be here. Parents are in cuba" He said and temari finally couldn't hold it anymore.

"You guys stop looking sad I am inviting you two to come with me and my kids to the beach" Temari said and I smiled and laughed.

"Oh you are so my best friend right now!" I told her grabbing her and hugging her.

"Shino you in?" Temari asked and he nodded yes.

"We didn't know you had kids temari" tenten said and she looked over at me.

"Yes I have two twins" Everyone was now looking at her in an aww way. I leaned over and hugged her again.

"When are we leaving?" I asked her trying to get people out of there aww faze.

"I have the van packed all I have to do is go back and get my kids from my nanny. So you two hurry and get ready" She told me.

"Oh we have to get going anyway" Tenten said to neji. I hugged them again before they headed out.

"Us too" Kiba said grabbing Hinata's hand and I smiled because that was so sweet and they belong together. I hugged them and they left leaving just Ray, temari and me since shino left to pack without saying anything.

"Come on. I'll help you pack" temari said moving toward the bed that was mine. Amazing how she knew which room I was in.

"Umm temari I don't have to pack. I only unpacked a couple of things" I told her pulling out my duffel from under the bed and she laughed. I stashed my new clothes in my duffel and I was ready.

"Great I will go put this in the van while you go help shino" She winked at me taking my duffel and I laughed.

"So" I looked over at Ray "When are you leav-

"Sakura" He inturrupted me. I walked over to him and he looked up at me completely sad. I could see the hurt all over his face.

"So you knew that me and Gaara are-

"Don't say it!" He interuppted again. He looked heartbroken and there was no way that I could help him. "Do you love him?" Ray asked

"That's none of your busin-

"Please just tell me" He looked at me but I looked away. I couldn't stand seeing him like this.

"I really don't know. I think I might" I told him looking up at him.

"Sakura, I can see you do but you and I both know that you feel something for me to" He told me and I felt a tear slip and fall. He cupped my face in his hand and wipped away my tears.

"Ray I can't do this." I told him backing up looking away from him.

"Just, tell me you don't feel anything for me then I will leave you and your precious Gaara alone" He said spinning me back around.

"I can't!" I yelled pulling my arm away from him. "I can't do this. Please Ray just leave it as it is. Why do you have to go messing things up" I yelled at him but he didn't back off.

"Sakura, I am in love with you" He told me and I just started crying.

"No your not. You can't be. Please Ray stop" I told him heading toward the door but of course he beat me.

"Not until you tell me that you don't feel the same way" He said and I knew that he needed to hear what I was thinking about saying but if I said it then that would just give him a chance.

"Ray, I-i love you okay. Is that what you wanted to hear" I told him and tears started flowing down my face.

"Sakura" He said sounding acutally happy a little. He cupped my cheek and whipped away my tears then smashed his lips onto mine. At first he was just kissing me but then I started kissing back. I felt like a trader but it felt right just like Gaara's kisses. I suddenly found myself up against the wall pulling him to me. When we backed up for air I knew that I had messed up.

"Ray, I have to go" I told him and was about to head to the door but I seen both temari and shino standing there looking confused. Ray backed off of me but gave me a sorry look.

"guys, its not,I didn't" I couldn't find the write word to what I just did.

"Sakura, how could you do this to my brother. Your really messed up. Pick who you want and stick with them already" temari said and that was the most harsh thing that she has ever said to me. Temari threw my duffel bag back into the room and left. She didn't even give me a chance to explain anything. This morning my life was almost perfect but now I felt like I could bearly breath.

"Sakura!" Ray said and I felt myself blacking out for some reason. The next thing I seen was me heading toward the floor then I was out like a light.

When I woke up I seen bright lights and then remembered what happened. I sat up quickly, to quickly because a pain shot right threw my head.

"whoa, don't move so much" I heard shino's voice and thought it was a dream then I opened my eyes and smiled. I looked around and it was only me and him in the room. I scooted over and let him sit in the bed with me and he hugged me.

"Is my baby alright?" i asked because that was my first priority.

"Yes she will be fine. The doctors said that you need to be eating a lot more food with more sugar because your sugar level was low and you were hardly eating anything. That isn't good for your baby" Shino said and I just laid my head on his shoulder.

"more food okay."I said nodding my head. "How long was I out for?" I asked shino

"Most of the day." He said pointing to the clock on the wall that read seven oclock at night.

"Wait did you or temari call-

"Gaara? no" He said then hesitated at saying this next part and I felt it. "You need to tell him what happened though. I know Ray might have tricked you or did something else but the doctor said that you need to be stress free thats why Temari was going to take you to the beach. To be free of stress and not have to worry about anything" I frowned and looked up at him.

"How mad is she?" I asked him.

"She wasn't mad. She was sad because that was her little brother" Shino said just as temari walked through the door.

"Ahh your awake."

"temari I am so sor-

"Don't even worry about it. I have your duffel in the van with my kids and I told Ray to leave because this is about being stress free on vacation" Temari clapped at that.

"There is one thing I have to do before I can be stress free" I told them sitting up pulling all of the wires off of me. I looked around and found my cell on the desk beside me. I flipped it open to see 15 missed calls from my parents. I didn't care about that I dialed someone else.

_"Hello" kankuro answered thank god_

_"Kankuro can I please talk to Gaara?" I aske dhim nicely and he breathed deeply into the phone_

_"Sorry he is blowing off steam outside somewhere" kankuro said and I wondered why?_

_"Wait do you both know-_

_"about you and Ray? Yes that is why he is blowing off steam. It took me a while not to convince him to go back and kill Ray. Ray told us everything and he said it was his fault but temari told me not to stress you out. Are you still in the hospital?" Kankuro asked_

_"Yes I am. I am about to leave though. Turns out Temari was headed to the beach and I am invited so I can take time away from everything." I told him and he moaned when I said temari was going to the beach._

_"Tell temari to bring me back something since I wasn't invited" Kankuro said making me laugh because he was mad that he didn't get to go._

_"okay and if she doesn't bring you back anything I will okay? And tell Gaara that I'm sorry" I not laughing anymore._

_"You better and i will" He said before hanging up the phone._

"Was he mad" Temari asked and I nodded yes "Good"

"Lets go before the food gets cold" Temari said and I looked at her weridly. "What they said you needed less stress and more food. So lets go before my kids eat it all" Temari said and I got off the bed because I finally get to meet her kids.

When we got down to the van I was happy. Temari opened the door revelaing two kids sitting in the floor of the van eating french fries. The girl had her long blond hair and blue eyes. She was soo adorable. the boy had brown hair from the daddy but had blue eyes.

"Sakura, Shino meet my little baby's Abigail and brayden"


	11. love

I couldn't believe this. We were all now standing in a two story house the was litteraly on the beach. I was in a room that was going to be mine for the next couple of days and I could see the ocean. Even though it was around 2 oclock in the morning I wanted to go and have fun on the beach.

The house was huge with a pool inside and out back and a hot tub.

My room was not huge but it wasn't like I was going to spend a lot of time in here. The walls were bright yellow with orange poka dots all over them. The bed sheets and covers werepurple with pink poka dots on them which was bright and looked cool with the color of the room.

"Sakura you will never guess who showed up?" Temari said poking herself around the door. I turned back and looked at her hoping it wasn't anyone like Ray or something.

"Oh no. Who is it?" I asked but she just gave me and gesture telling me to follow her. I walked past the kids room who were both now sleeping peacefully. Downstairs I walked into the kitchen seeing shino talking to Kankuro.

"Sakura, you might want to go talk to Gaara. It took everything I had to keep him from finding Ray and beating him." Kankuro said. If kankuro had a bad time stopping him then how did he think I was ever going to be able to do it. All I knew was that I had to give it a try.

"What about dad?" Temari asked and I remembered that when I called he was at him dad's and Gaara was outside trying to calm down. A lot of help that was.

"He kicked us out because Gaara was being disrepectful" Kankuro said and I put my hand over my mouth.

"Its all my fault" I said mostly talking to myself. I ran outside not even knowing where gaara was.

I looked in kankuro's car and around the house but I couldn't find him. I even asked myself if I was Gaara where would I go? Then it hit me. I looked down the beach and seen someone standing on the pier. Gaara would try and get as far as he could away from us expecially if he was mad. I walked down onto the the pier and he was on the edge looking down.

"Gaara" I said not wanting to surprise him if he didn't hear me. He turned around and looked at me. What was worse was the fact that I could actually see the hurt and rage all over his face when he looked at me. It hurt me that I hurt him. "I'm sorry. I am really sorry. It would be wrong to tell you a lie and tell you that I don't like him." I was trying so hard not to cry but I couldn't help it. What was hurting me was the fact that he wasn't talking to me and he was just looking at me. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you but I need time to think! Please don't blame Ray because I can't stand it if you two get into another fight. Gaara?" He was just looking at me "Please say something?" I asked him crying even more. He had calmed down but he wasn't talking to me. "I guess were over than?" I asked and he nodded yes. I knew he wasn't going to talk so I turned around and walked off crying.

I walked into the kitchen and everyone was still in there. I tried turning around and wipping my tears away before they saw them.

"Sakura what happened?" Temari asked. I turned around knowing that I was still crying some but I couldn't help it.

"Were over" I told them and I seen them look at me with simpathy.

"Sakura I'm sorry-" She started to hug me but I moved away

"Please don't." I told her then held my head.

"Sakura?" Shino said and I felt his hand on my back. I didn't know what was wrong with me, all I knew was that my vision was fading. Damnit not again.

When I woke I knew that I was in the hospital. This is the hundreth time that I have been in the hospital this month alone. I slowly opened my eyes. I needed to know if there was anything wrong with my baby. I scooted back so that I was sitting up and looked around only seeing shino looking out the window.

"Shino" He turned around and rushed over to hug me.

"My baby?" I asked.

"Mrs. Haruno. I see you are awake!" A nurse came by and checked the tube thing that was going into my vein.

"How is my baby?" I asked the nurse

"Your baby is fine for now. I called your doctor and she told me that you were suppose to eat more and not stress but if you don't do that soon then that could result in a premature birth which at this stage might kill her" My jaw dropped and I rubbed my tummy.

"How can I not stress. I am a teenager, we live with stress" I told her and she laughed.

"When something bad happens just keep yourself calm or try to. You might end up on bed rest if your not careful" She said then left the room.

"Just breath and relax Sakura" Shino was telling me because just the information she just gave me is stressing me out. "If you want to we can go back to my apartment and hang out stress free" Shino said making me laugh.

"No we are at the beach. You need to go have fun" I told him.

"I can't have fun worring about you" He said sitting down beside me with his hand on mine. Shino has been my best friend longer then tenten or hinata and I know that he is worried about me but I also know that he needs to go have some fun.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked him. I thought it would be weird that they weren't here. Even Gaara who hates me by now is always made sure his baby was alright.

"Kankuro and Gaara are in the waiting room. Temari had to stay back and take care of her kids but she told me to call her" He told me and I smiled. "So how are you feeling?" Shino asked.

"Hungry! Just really want to leave!" I told him.

"Come on, lets go sign you out!" shino said helping me up out of bed. I was still feeling a little bit dizzy so I leaned a little bit on shino which he didn't seem to care.

When we excited the room we heard things breaking and doctors and nurses running to the waitingroom. I could only guess that a fight had broke out. Shino helped me down the hall to the waiting room and it was Ray and Gaara fighting.

"What is he doing here?" I asked looking up at shino who just shrugged. We watched the two fight breaking chairs and a nurse tried to throw them off of each other but she got hit in the process.

"Guys please stop this!" I yelled seeing people from all over the hospital watching.

"Don't waist your breath" Shino said gesturing me to hold on to the wall. Shino went into the fight to try and stop it but it didn't work. They both just slung him to the side like he was nothing.

As soon as three big doctors got in there they pulled apart both Gaara and Ray from each other. They were both trying to get loose from the doctors holding them back so that they could continue trying to kill each other. I knew I had to do something so I walked into the middle of them.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselfs. Don't you realize that my baby might die all because you two. The stress that I get from you two is killing her. So please if you two have to pound each other then do it away from me. Far away!" I told them both with everyone staring at me. I didn't care all I knew was that I had to get away from everything.

Shino didn't have to help me that much. I found my strenght coming back to me. We walked outside of the hospital and sat on a nearby bench.

"So what are you wanting to do? We can go back to the apartment or-

"no no I know what we should do. Stay here" I told him and he looked confused. "I want to have some fun and I wont let anyone ruin it. I will just have to ignore him. I mean it can't get any worse" I told him. Something buzzed and shino checked his cell phone and I was guessing that it was a text message.

"It just did. Ray is staying in temari's guest house" I smacked myself in the head because I was such and idiot for thinking that it wouldn't get worse.

"Its still fine. I will be okay. Lets just get back" I told him getting up.

It was no wonder that there wasn't hardly any people on the beach its because this is a little town. We were only maybe 10 minutes away from the house and we got back pretty fast.

"Shino when we get back to the apartments in a couple of day's, could I-" I didn't want to have to ask Shino something like this but its for the best.

"Sakura" He said putting the car in park and turning toward me. "You can stay with me as long as you like" I smiled and glad that he understood what I was going to ask. "Come on"

We got out of the car and I seen the most amazing sunrise coming up from the sea. It was really beautiful. "I'll be a minute" I told shino and he just smiled. I walked down on the beach with my feet in the water and the sand between my toes watching the most beautiful sunrise that I have ever seen. I found that it made me happy and relaxed.

"Sakura" I turned and seen Ray and sighed because I was feeling better till now. He had brusis on his face but I wasn't paying any attention to them because it was both of there faults not mine anymore.

"Ray why-

"I'm sorry" He said interrupting me and I looked up at him. "I didn't know how much stress that I was putting on you and the baby. The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt the two of you." He told me then turned to walk away.

"Wait Ray?" He turned back around. "I thought you were suppose to be with your friends. Why did you come all the way here?" I asked him and he stepped closer to me.

"I lied. I pretended like I was going somewhere but I wasn't. My friends are off sking somewhere up north. When Gaara texted me and told me that you were in the hospital then I knew I had to get down here." I stared at him. Gaara had texted him? Gaara?

"Why did Gaara text you?" I asked him. He shrugged then a light bulb went off. I looked around knowing that gaara was outside somewhere because he is where there are less people.

"Sakura?" I turned back toward Ray to see him pointing a little ways down the beach where Gaara was now standing.

"I got to go kick his ass!" I told him and seen him smirk but I didn't care.

I walked off toward Gaara and I knew he knew I was coming. He is aware of mostly everything. He broke my heart but I wasn't trying to show weakness. I walked right up to him.

"Gaara why did you text Ray?" I asked him but I didn't get any answer out of him. " You knew he would come running once he knew I was in the hospital but it doesn't make since." I told him getting pissed because he wasn't looking at me. "Gaara!" I yelled and sand rose up and knocked him to the ground. He looked up at me but I couldn't see a sign of anything in his face. "Please Gaara why would you do that when you don't even get along with him" I told him and he got back up but now he was looking at me. "Wait" I said then rose up four walls around up and a roof making it look like we was in a house. Gaara looked around then back at me. "You thought that if he came down here that maybe he would convince me to leave with him?" I asked and Gaara's face made him look guilty. I couldn't help it I felt tears coming out of my eyes and everything started to get blurry. "Why?" I hit him in the stomach. "Why were you wanting me to leave!" I yelled banging my fist against his chest. "You are everything to me. Why?"

He grabbed my arms and slambed me against the sand built wall. "Because I can't stand to see your face everyday" He said "Because everytime I see you something inside me starts hurtting and I want it to stop" He said and that was the most that I have ever heard from him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. Our lips were as one again with the taste of my tears mixed in. He lifted me up and put me back down on a sand table that he made. He moved his lips to my neck.

"We should stop" I said between breaths as he pulled away. I slide off the table and looked up at his face. "Gaara" I ran my hand around his brusis. "It has always been you. Not Ray. You." I told him then made the house go back into the ground.


End file.
